W poszukiwaniu Ziela Perswazji cz.2
Ta część rozpoczyna się od rozdziału 13 "Wojna i uprowadzenie". Mam nadzieję, że i ta częsć będzie się Wam podobać. Możecie wypowiadać się na temat mojej historii w powyższej dyskusji lub pytać na mojej stronie użytkownika w dziale pt. "Pytania do mnie". Życzę miłego czytania. WindraWilczyca3000 "Tam skarb Twój, gdzie serce Twoje" - Zbigniew Nienacki, Pan Samochodzik i Templariusze thumb|left|334px Rozdział 13 Wojna i uprowadzenie Ruszyły machiny wojenne. Przed lwią fortecą słychać było ryk pojazdów i czuć ochydną spaleniznę. Laval ruszył się z miejsca, zbiegł czym prędzej po schodach, wyjął miecz zza pazuchy i ryknął. Tak samo zrobił też Worriz. Rozległ się dźwięk ich broni, które uderzyły o siebie. - Nie macie z nami szans! Mamy przewagę! - powiedział z dumą Worriz. - Nigdy nie zdobędziecie naszej energii! - rzachnął się Laval. - Będziemy bronić się do ostatniej kropli krwi! W odpowiedzi Wilk zasmiał się szyderczo. Na scenę wstąpiły Skorpiony. Sitaron, dowódca armii biegł na początku. Ruszyło na niego trzech krokodylich bojowników. Wszyscy zostali powaleni jego ogonem. Potem przybyło trzech Lwów. Sitaron skoczył i przejechał żądłem przez każdego z nich pokrwawiając, ale też zatruwając ich. Gdy zauważył lecącego w jego stronę Orła, nagle wtopił się w tło. Orzeł stanął w powietrzu zdezorientowany. Sitaron miał niezwykłą zdolnosć maskownia. Skąd wiedział jak ma postąpić? Nad polem bitwy latał sobie spokojnie Drago, zręcznie omijając bronie i strzały. Ptak ten nauczył się tego podczas pobytu w Krainach Zewnętrznych i uciekania od drapieżnych kwiatów. Teraz wydawał polecenia Skorpionom. Wreszcie nadleciały szybowce Kruków, jednak Niedźwiedzie nie przybyły. Zasnęły niestety w czasie drogi i tylko strażnicy Orłów dolecieli. Pojawiły się Mechagoryle. Jeden z nich wspiął się na drzewo, chwycił w garsć orlich strażników, potrząsł i zrzucił na ziemię. Niektórzy z nich się połamali, a inni uciekli w stronę siedziby Lwów. Tych nieszczęsników, którzy zrobili sobie krzywdę dopadli Winzar i Wilhurt, sciskając w dłoniach nowe bronie. Ci już nie żyli. Laval to widział. Nagle Worriz naskoczył na niego, ale Laval w ostatniej chwili się usunął. Goryle tłukły przeciwików, dusiły, wilki rozstrzeliwały i przejeżdżały, a Nosorożce dźgały na smierć. Z każdą minutą ginęło po piętnastu wojowników. W końcu padło paru wrogów. Jednak na polu walki rozległ się ryk jakiejś dzikiej bestii. Zza skały wybiegł ogromny trzymetrowy zmutowany Skorpion. Miał wielkie szczypce, osiem nóg, ogromny ogon i żądło wypełnione smiercionosnym jadem! W jego uprzęży było miejsce na trzy kule CHI, jednak ze swoją siłą nie musiał ich nawet używać. Bez problemu przewrócił Lwi czołg. - Svan! Do ataku! - zawołał Sitaron. Svanowi nie trzeba było powtarzać. Pobiegł, skoczył i przygniótł dwa Krokodyle. Potem złapał Lwa i scisnął go w szczypcach z siłą trzech Goryli. Potem uniósł żądło i wystrezelił w stronę krążących nad nim trzech samolotów Kruków i trafił je. Te spadły na ziemię i zapaliły się. Kierowcy nie zdążyli się ewakuować. I tak gigantyczny Skorpion - mutant zaczął zabijać jeszcze więcej bohaterów. Tymczasem Worriz i Laval nadal walczyli. Worriz nacierał na króla, a ten dzielnie odpierał ataki. Jednak Drago postanowił wesprzeć wspólnika i zawołał do siebie Sittę, dzielną i silną Skorpionicę i zlecił jej szybką kradzież CHI Lavala. Wojowniczka podbiegła do walczących i szybim ruchem wyrwała Lavalowi sakiewkę z kulami CHI. Worriz wycofał się, a Sitta rzuciła mu kule. Wilk wykorzystał energię rozbłysło czerwone widmo bojownika. Worriz natarł na Lwa, skoczył, a Laval zatrzymał jego miecz swoim. Jednak wróg był silniejszy. Lavalowi brakowało już sił i powoli kładł się na ziemię nie dając rady odpierać tego ataku. Tym czasem Eris obserowała całą sytuację ze swoją matką. W końcu nic nie mówiąc, zerwała się gwałtownie i pobiegła do Jeziora CHI. Wyjęła zza pazuchy torbę i zaczęła wybierać kule pospiesznie. Za nią przybieła Elsa. - Eris, na miłosć boską, co ty wyprawiasz?! - zawołała. - Nie mogę siedzieć bezczynnie, kiedy Laval został zaatakowany przez Worriza z CHI i Skorpionicę! - Masz zostać! Mogą cię zabić! - I mogą zabić Lavala, jesli ja nie zareaguję! W tym zgiełku nikt mu nie pomoże! - to mówiąc wyleciała z zamku i włożyła CHI do uprzęży. Nastepnie poleciała w stronę walczących. A Elsa, co miała robić, poleciała za nią. Lecz nie zdążyła ulecieć daleko, dorwał ją Runk. Na pomoc żonie przyleciał Ewald. - Miałas nie wychodzić! - Eris wyleciała. Chciałam ją zatrzymać! - jednak teraz nie było mowy o pomocy dla córki, bo para królewska sama została zaatakowana przez trzy Wilki. Wzleciała w powietrze. Na szczęscie wrogowie nie mieli broni palnych, a jedynie miecze i dzidy. Tym czasem po drugiej stronie areny Worriz już prawie pokonał Lavala. Lew nie miał już siły, by go powstrzymać. Wilk już podłożył miecz pod szyję króla, gdy nagle rozległ się głos Eris: - Nie zabijesz Lavala, nie pozwolę! - i wleciała na Worriza. Poturlali się, a Orlica uniosła ostrze swej broni. Wilk pchnął ją, sam wstał, chcąc znów zaatakować króla, lecz Eris chwyciła jego pelerynę i znów zamachnęła się CHIGlaxxorem. Wilk zrobił piruet, powalił Eris, sam stanął tuż nad nią. - Teraz to ja poszatkuję ci skrzydła, a potem mordę Lavala! Tego było dla Orlicy za dużo. Uniosła nogę i kopnęła napastnika w krocze. Worriz odskoczył, zawył i ukląkł z obolałą miną. Laval nadal leżał na ziemi. Wtem zauważył, że Worriz rozsypał skradzione mu CHI. - Za chwilę znów zaatakuje... - mówił do siebie. - Muszę to zrobić! - Lew odzyskał trochę sił na tyle, by wstać, podbiec do najbliżej kuli i włożyć ją do zbroi. Następnie pojawił się przy Eris, chwycił Orlicę za rękę i pociągnął. - Chodź! - zawołał. - Czemu mnie nie posłuchałas!? - Nie mogłam patrzeć, jak cię atakuje! - Laval miał odpowiedzieć, lecz nagle oboje się zatrzymali. Ujrzeli Ewalda i Elsę, uciekających i walczących z przybywającymi tłumnie Wilkami. Niektóre z nich szykowały bronie palne. - Musimy im pomóc! - zawołała Eris. - Nie, ja im pomogę! Ty wracaj do zamku! - Eris poleciała w stronę fortecy. Laval pobiegł tam, gdzie walczyły Wilki i Orły. Wilki nie były uzbrojone w energię CHI, dlatego król pozabijał paru z nich. Jednak częsć tych bestii zaatakowała go. Było ich osmiu. Eris tak naprawdę nie wróciła do azylu. Szybko wyrwała się z miejsca i jęła pomóc ukochanemu. - Co ty robisz?! - Ja cię nie zostawię! - Nie pozwolę, aby cos ci się stało! - Ja też nie! W tym momencie Wilki naparły z jeszcze większą siłą, Laval i Eris musieli postarać się jeszcze bardziej, aby przetrwać. Ci którzy zostali zabici, byli natychmiast zastępowani przez inne Wilki, chcące pomscić smierć pobratymców. Eris sama nie mogła uwierzyć, że zabiła kogos innego. Jednak ani ona, ani jej luby nie mieli wyboru. Nikt nie miał wyboru. Jednak wojownicy walczący ze Svanem, nie mieli szans nawet odciąć mu nogi. Był za szybki i za silny. Musieli by zastanowić się dłużej, jak go wikiwać, a na to nie było czasu, a poza tym kierował nim Drago. Tym czasem na pole walki wleciał Plovar. Miał nadzieję, że może popatroluje teren i poda jakies wskazówki bohaterom. Nagle wpadł na kogos. - Ej, ch***a! Uważaj! Bo jak ci przy... Plovar? - Ten głos, sposób bycia... Drago! Co ty tu robisz!? - Ja? Nic wielkiego! Pomagam moim wspólnikom w zdobyciu Chimy! - Ty! Morderco! - zawołał Plovar. Jestes... - nie skończył, bo Drago pchnął go na drzewo. Ptaszek uderzył się i stracił przytomnosć. Drago podleciał do jednego stojącego w bezpiecznym miejscu Wilczego Pojazdu. Specjalnie nakazał Wakzowi go tam zaparkować. Wyleciał z maszyny trzymając w szponkach worek. Worriz tym czasem otrząsnął się z bólu. Drago podleciał do Wilka. - Karz Nosorożcom pochwycić Orlice! - podpowiedział. - Obie? - Obie. - odparł ptak, po czym skierował się w stronę lwiego zamku. - A ty gdzie? - Po energię CHI. Potem się wycofamy! - Jak to? - Laval na razie sobie radzi. Myslę, że nie łatwo będzie pokonać i jego i Eris. Uciekniemy do nieznanych zakątków Chimy, a Laval zabierze przyjaciół i zaatakuje nas. Zabijemy i jego i przyjaciół. - Ale skąd wiesz, że nie zabierze wszystkich plemion? - Przecież nie zostawi Chimy na pastwę losu, gdy my grasujemy! - A skąd będzie wiedział, gdzie jestesmy, skoro nikt prócz ciebie nie zna tych miejsc? - Potem się dowiesz... - odparł tajemniczo Drago i poleciał po CHI. Worriz natomiast podbiegł do Rukusa, Runka i czterech innych Nosorożców. - Macie schwytać te dwie Orlice, związać i przyprowadzić do mnie! - rozkazał, podając im sznur. - Ale żywe! - krzyczał za nimi. Nagle jego oczom ukazał się Rogon. Wróg zmierzał w stronę Lavala i Eris, by im pomóc. Worriz zwrócił się do dwóch następnych Nosorożców: - Ty zajmiesz się królem Lwów, a ty Rogonem! - sam zas pobiegł w stronę swych Wilków, aby odciągnąć Ewalda od żony i porywaczy. Drago wleciał do sali tronowej. Momentalnie przypomniał sobie ten dzień, kiedy miał zakrasć się tu z bratem i użyć kuli CHI. Dzień, w którym brat stchórzył, a on go zabił. Teraz nareszcie widział Jezioro. - To jest za***bisty widok! - szepnął do siebie Drago. Wylądował przy brzegu, położył worek i... wyjął z niego drugi. Położył je na podłodze i zaczął wyjmować po dwie kule CHI. Najpierw zapełnił po brzegi jeden, potem kolejny i zawiązał je. Worki były za ciężkie. Drago o tym wiedział od samego początku. Wyleciał z zamku, przeleciał przez pole bitwy, ominął strzały z łuku Leonidasa i podleciał do Gorzana i Grumla. - Ej, wy dwaj! - zawołał. - Co się dzieje, ziom? - spytał Gorzan, grzmocąc jednoczesnie dziób Kruka. - Zap****alajcie do swiątyni, i weźcie dwa worki z CHI z sali tronowej. Potem włóżcie je do tamtego pojazdu Wilków. - Drago pokazał skrzydłem bezpieczną maszynę. Gorylom nie trzeba było powtarzać. Oboje pobiegli po CHI, a ptak poleciał za nimi. Ziomy wybiegły z fortecy, używając własnych kul i pobiegły jak najszybciej przez arenę. Potem dalej zajęły się wrogami. Natomiast dokładnie w tym samym czasie, po drugiej stronie pola walki... Worriz dotarł do watahy. - Macie odwrócić uwagę Ewalda. - szepnął do Wilhurta. Wilkom przyszło to bez trudu. Otoczyły Orła, a ten próbował dzielnie się bronić. Jednak wrogowie odcieli go od Elsy. Widział już tylko przybywające Wilki, które zostawiły jego żonę, Lavala, Eris i walczącego u ich boku Rogona. Ci przystanęli, ale kiedy już mieli ruszyć na pomoc Orłowi, na Eris i jej matkę naskoczyło po dwóch Nosorożców. Laval i Rogon ruszyli na ratunek, jednak zatrzymały ich inne Nosorożce. Trawała przepychanka. CHI Lavala było na wyczerpaniu i już wkrótce się wyczerpało. Laval nie miał więc szans pokonać rywala. Natomiast walczącemu z Rogonem z odsieczą przyszedł Grizzam. Obie Orlice wyrywały się, krzyczały, a napastnicy wiązali na nich grube sznury. Potem chwycili mocno, włożyli CHI i uciekli. Nosorożec puscił Lavala i usunał się. Lew upadł na ziemię i uderzył brzuchem o skałę. Zaczął zwijać się z bólu, ale jednoczesnie spojrzał na wprost. Po Eris i Elsie ni było sladu. Rogon też zaliczył glebę. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie. - Porwali je! - powiedzieli równoczesnie. Wilki otaczające Ewalda powaliły go i zaczęły bić i kopać go w brzuch. Miał pokrwawiony dziób i z nosa leciała mu krew. Napastnicy najwyraźniej czerpali z tego przyjemnosć. Gdy uznały, że już nie ma z nimi szans, niespodziewanie ustąpiły... na rozkaz Worriza. Wilki rozstąpiły się, a ich przywódca podbiegł do szukających go Nosorożców. - No, gdzie one? - Tu, szefie! - odparł z dumą Runk, zrzucając na ziemię posiniaczone Orlice i zmuszając je do klęczek. - Super. Do wozu z nimi i zakleić im dzioby! - rozkaz Worriza natychmiast został wypełniony. Potem zawył tak głosno, jak tylko potrafił, aż się zmęczył. Wilki, Nosorożce, Goryle i Skorpiony natychmiast się wycofały. - Windra, teraz ty prowadzisz! Jedziemy do obozu! - zadeklarował Wilk, po czym wyjął kartkę i atrament. Zastanowił się chwilę i wyrwał ordynarnie jedno pióro ze skrzydła Eris. W maszynie rozległ się stęk bólu. - Ha! - Worriz zaczął cos pisać na papierze. Chwilę potem obok niego wylądował Drago. Wilk zwinął kartkę w rulon obwiązał sznurkiem i przywiązał do nogi ptakowi. Ten wyleciał i popędził do zamku. Wleciał przez uchylone wrota, potem na górę, pchnął drzwi i był w komnacie króla. Zdiął kartkę, rozwinął i zostawił w widocznym miejscu. Następnie odleciał i popędził za wspólnikami. Nikt go nie zauważył. Plovara po długim czasie znalazł Lennox. Nieprzytomnego ptaka wchwycił w łapy i zaniósł do zamku. Na szczęscie dużo wojowników z Chimy przeżyło, jednak wokół wszędzie leżały ciała i Lwów, i Krokodyli, i Orłów, a także Kruków. I tylko gdzieniegdzie można było znaleźć trupy wrogów. Wsród poległych za CHI znaleźli się jednak między innymi Crawley, Ripnik i Ewar. Król Laval padł na kolana. Dopuscił do smierci tak wielu przyjaciół i do porwania ukochanej i jej matki. "Co ze mnie za król? Co za obrońca CHI? Co za przyjaciel? Co za ukochany?..." myslał Lew i w końcu zakrył twarz dłońmi i zapłakał rzewnymi łzami. Podszedł do niego Cragger u boku Crominusa. - Masz do siebie pretensje zupełnie niepotrzebnie. - powiedział cicho król Krokodyli. Tymczasem Cragger nic nie mówiąc ukląkł obok przyjaciela i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Nastąpiła cisza. W końcu książę rzekł: - Uratujemy Eris. I jej matkę też. Będzie dobrze! - Lavala to jednak nie uspokoiło. Do zgromadzenia dołączył opadnięty Ewald. - Gdzie moja córka? - spytał posapując. - Widocznie nie jestes w temacie. - powiedział Crominus. - Zaraz ci opowiem na osobnosci, bo Laval ma już dosyć. Do króla Orłów podbiegli lekarze, wsadzili na nosze i zaniesli na salę, gdzie mieli opatrzeć takze innych ciężej rannych, oraz sprawdzić, czy z innymi na pewno wszystko OK. Do Lavala i Craggera podszedł tym razem Longtooth. - Królu, powinienes mieć zrobione badania. - Nic mi nie jest! - odburknął Lew. - Panie! - uparł się Longtooth. - Wszysy są badani, ty też musisz! - Idź! - poradził Krokodyl. Na szczęscie nic poważnego nie dolegało Lavalowi, tylko miał obtarty brzuch, od zderzenia z głazem. Nadal był trochę obolały. Cragger szedł z przyjecielem do komnaty. Był zrospaczony. Nie myslał już tak o poddanych, jak o Eris. Przecież obiecał sobie przed lustrem, że choćby nie wiadomo co, zawsze będzie ją chronił. Mówił jej, że nie pozwoli. A pozwolił. Co z nią robią? Gdzie się znajduje? Jak się czuje? Co oni planują? Te pytania ciągle brzmiały w umysle Lavala i jakos nie mogły się wydostać. - Laval! Słyszysz mnie?! - głos Craggera wyrwał młodego króla z transu. - Nie... To znaczy TERAZ tak. - odparł Lew. - To twoje? - spytał Krokodyl, pokazując kumplowi zapisaną kartkę. - Leżało na twoim stole. Laval poszedł. Już z daleka rozpoznał, że to przecież nie jego pismo. - Nie... - odparł cicho, odebrał kartkę i zaczął czytać. W pewnym momencie wybauszył oczy. - Co? Co tam jest napisane? - podpytywał się Cragger. Laval nic nie mówiąc podał przyjacielowi papier. Napis głosił: "Siemano, Pewnie zauważyłes, że porwalismy Eris i królową Elsę. Jesli chcesz zobaczyć jeszcze Twoją ukochaną, kieruj się w stronę Gór Kłów i przejdź przez ich srodek. Gdy dotrzesz do Krain Zewnętrznych, wejdź tam i wyjdź z drugiej strony. Dalej prosto. Gdy na srodku scieżki ujrzysz Gorzkodrzew, skręć w prawo, w lewo i przejdź przez wysokie krzaki po lewej. Na dotarcie na miejsce naszego ukrycia masz pięć dni i ani godziny krócej. Potem zabijemy obie Orlice. Już ostrzymy naszą broń, Worriz i Drago." - Ale dlaczego kierują cię do swojej siedziby? - zdziwił się Cragger. - To pułapka, wiem to. Jednak dobrowolnie w nią wejdę. Muszę uwolnić Eris. I królową Elsę! - krzyknął Laval. - I co? Chcesz sam? - Mam was narażać? - Chyba od emocji udaru dostałes! Tym bardziej sam nie dasz rady! Możesz być pewien, że ja idę z tobą! - zapowiedział Krokodyl. - Dzięki. Jestem przeciw, ale cóż mam robić... - mruknął Laval. - Zbierać przyjaciół! Nie możemy jednak zostawić Chimy! Większosć zostanie tu, jednak musimy razem pomysleć, jak wykiwać wroga, skoro już wiemy, jak walczy. - Dobrze! Musimy być gotowi na wszystko! Tym czasem w obozie: - Szybko! Nad ranem musimy być już w połowie drogi! - popędzał Worriz. Wilki kszątały się, zwijając namioty, pakując i ostrząc bronie, pakując materaiały na więzienie. Worriz ciągle miał przy sobie Złote CHI, które znalazł z Crooler w Krainach Zewnętrznych. Miał w głowie kolejny genialny plan. Crooler podeszła do przywódcy. - Martwię się tylko, że nie mam nowych Ziel Perswazji. Bo wiesz, zanim poznalismy Drago, mielismy inne plany... Nie wiadomo skąd za rozmawiającymi pojawił się Wrice. - Mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomosc. - powiedział. - Otóż pilnowałem twojego ogródka w czasie gdy walczyliscie... Wilk trzymał w łapach kosz pełen nowiuteńkich Ziel Perswazji. - Mówiłem, że one szybko rosną... Crooler usmiechnęła się. - Gotowe. - powiedział Wonald. - Niczego nie zapomnielismy? - Nie. - To do drogi. Armia popędziła w stronę, którą wyznaczył jej Drago, wyjąc, smiejąc się i warcząc. posród tych odgłosów słychać też było dwie istoty jęczące męczeńsko. Rozdział 14 Do drogi! Następnego dnia Laval wysłał do Kruków, Krokodyli i Rogona prosbę o przybycie do zamku lwów. Niedługo potem Lew goscił już w sali tronowej Nosorożca, Craggera i Razara. Ewald, który już wydobrzał, też chciał przyłączyć się do misji ratunkowej. - Dobra razem jest nas pięciu! Musimy wziąć jeszcze kogos! - podsumował Laval. - Zaraz! Zaraz! Zaraz! - przerwał Razar. - Mam wątpliwosci, czy pakować się swiadomie w pułapkę najsilniejszych stworzeń Chimy! - Zapłacę ci grubą forsą! - to mówiąc, król wyciągnął i pomachał Razarowi przed dziobem ogromnym plikiem banknotów. - Częsć dostaniesz teraz, a częsć po wyprawie. Zgoda? - Zgoda! - powiedział zauroczony Kruk. - Dobrze. - powiedział król. - Więc jest nas pięciu. - To my się dołączymy! - rozległ się głos na końcu sali. Był to Crominus. Za nim szli Equila, Longtooth oraz Razcal. - Na pewno tego chcecie? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Laval. - Ja nie pozwolę krzywdzić mej siostry! - odparł Equila. - Chcemy was wesprzeć. Poza tym muszę odwdzięczyć ci się, Lavalu za uratowanie mnie z łap Pełzaczy! - dodał Crominus. - Jednakże obawiam się, że już nikt się nie zgłosi. - No nic. Chodźcie! Musimy omówić plan działania. Chodź Cragger! - Tak! Zaopatrzamy się w masę CHI. Do tego bierzemy po dwie bronie. Suchy prowiant i picie! - powiedział Krokodyl. - Tak. Na dotarcie na miejsce mamy już teraz cztery dni. Wyruszamy więc dzis po południu. - dokończył Laval. - Macie czas, by się spakować, bo ja już jestem. I pamiętajcie! Wiemy, że Wilki przekonały Goryle i Skorpiony do współpracy dzięki Zielu Perswazji. Musimy je znaleźć. Być może mają go więcej, dlatego musimy je bezzwłocznie zniszczyć!!! Po tych słowach wszyscy rozeszli się, a Razar otrzymał od króla częsć swojej doli. Po chwili również odszedł. Laval odetchnął z ulgą. Nie sądził, że będzie miał aż tak duże wsparcie. - Och, Cragger. - powiedział do przyjaciela. - Bohaterów nie brakuje! Po obiedzie grupa wojowników zebrała się na arenie przed swiątynią Lwa. Laval i Ewald wsiedli do czołgu, do którego przywiązali swe Speedory. Reszta jechała własnie na własnych rydwanach. - To gdzie teraz? - spytał Ewald. Laval spojrzał na kartkę od Worriza. - Do Gór Kłów. Jedziemy! Rozdział 15 Tor przeszkód Armia złoczyńców dotarła na miejsce wyznaczone przez Drago. Worriz postawił Złote CHI na trawie. Kula zaczęła tworzyć wielką fortecę. Gdy budowa została zakończona, Wilkowi aż oczy rozbłysły. Cała była z metalu, a szczycie wieże kontrolne. Gdy wszyscy weszli do wnętrza tej imponującej budowli, ujrzeli mnóstwo pułapek. Gigantyczne młoty, piły, zapadnie z kolcami na dnie, liny, mające zawiązać się na szyi ofiary i podciągnąć do góry... - Jak my się tu przdostaniemy do komnat i lochu? - wrzasnęła Crooler, a z sufitu zleciały kamienie. Gorzan wyjrzał za fortecę. Musiał przejsć długosć trasy. - Ziomy! - zawołał. Z tyłu jest wejscie. Dla nas! - wszyscy pobiegli w stronę Goryla. Winzar zauważył, że CHI, choć mniejsz, nie zniknęło a to oznaczało, że ma jeszcze w sobie energię. Armia weszła do srodka. Budynek był wysoki i wielki. Zmiesciły by się w nim dwa całe Bagna Krokodyli. - To jest epickie! - zawołał Grizzam. - Ej! Patrzcie na to! - zawołał Wrice. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę. Wilk wcisnął guzik, a ze sciany wysunął się panel kontrolny. Wrice podszedł do niego, wyciągnął narzędzia i zaczął majstrować przy urządzeniu. Potem, umorusany odwrócił się do kompanów. - Obeszłem zabezpieczenia. Teraz wszystkie te przeszkody nie będą reagowały na Wilki, Goryle, Drago, Orlice i Nosorożce, prócz Rogona, oczywiscie! - Super! A teraz patrze na to! - przerwał Winzar! - CHI ma jeszcze moc! - Wilk postawił kulę przed tylnymi drzwiami, a ta zamurowała je. - Ekstra! A teraz do lochu z nimi! - Crooler wskazała Eris i Elsę. Okazało się, że w głównej komnacie, pod dywanikiem w podłodze jest tajne przejscie. Crooler, Worriz oraz Runk i Rukus trzymający Orlice zeszli po długich schodach. Zmęczeni ujrzeli kolejne pułapki, jednakże spokojnie przez nie przeszli. Wsadzili dziewczyny do lochu, zamknęli na klucz, a Worriz stanął usmiechnięty przed nimi i ostentacyjnie otworzył paszczę i połknął klucz. Potem beknął i zawrócił. Po powrocie cała czwórka była jeszcze bardziej zasapana. - Dobra. Wrice, teraz spraw, aby te pułapki działały na Orły. - powiedział Worriz. - Sie robi, szefie. - Drago, pozwól na chwilę. - powiedział Wilk. tak poleciał za nim i Crooler. Doszli do tajemniczego, ciemnego pokoju. Był tam ogromny, okrągły stół. I tylko swieca dawała tam trochę swiatła. - Drago, nareszcie spełnisz swe marzenie! - zapowiedział Worriz. Crooler wyciągnęła zza pazuchy termos. Otworzyła go, a w jego wnętrzu... Była woda z energią CHI. - Skąd masz wodę, a nie kule? - spytał Drago. - Kiedys z moim bratem stworzylismy tamę, która miała przeniesć CHI na nasze Bagna. Gdy Laval i Eris ją zniszczyli, udało mi się jednak ją zdobyć w takiej oto ilisci. Postanowiłam, że zachowam ją na wyjątkową okazję... I tak ona nadeszła... Drago usiadł na brzegu termosu. Miał szeroki otwór, a ptak miał długi dziób. Nie miał więc problemu, by wypić naenergetyzowaną wodę. Nagle uniósł się w powietrze, choć nie machał skrzydłami. Jego ciało rozbłysło, Drago poczuł przeszywający ból w klatce piersiowej. Wkrótce potem zaryczał jak lew. Komanata rozbłysła nagle jasnobłęitnym swiatłem, a Drago zaczął roznąć. W między czasie skrzydła cofnęły mu się i znalazły swoje miejsce na plecach. Za to z boków zaczęły wyrastać mu ręce. Nagle swiatło opadło, a Drago spadł na ziemię. - Drago! Żyjesz? - przeraziła się Crooler. Ptak otworzył oczy. - Tak. Ch***a! Co się stało? - spyał Drago. Nagle poczuł, że skrzydła ma na plecach. Podniósł rękę. Przeciągnął się. Poruszał dłonią. - To takie ch***ernie dziwne uczucie... Mieć nagle ręce... - No to wstań. - powiedział Worriz. - Nie da rady. W Krainach Zewnętrznych straciłem jedną nogę i miałem drewnianą protezę. Ona nie urosła razem ze mną. - No to dalo! - ponaglił Wilk. - My cię podeprzemy! Worriz chwycił Drago z jednej, a Crooler z drugiej. Gdy wyszli z pokoju, Krokodylica jeszcze raz spojrzała na ptaka. Zauważyła, iż mimo wszystko jest teraz niezwykle przystojny. Usmiechnęła się do niego. Drago spojrzał na nią i również odwzajemnił to. Patrzeli tak na siebie dosć długo. - Ekhem. - odchrząknął Worriz. - Nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale ciężko mi się idzie. Chodźmy do Wrice'a. Zrobi ci nową protezę... Potem: - A tak w ogóle to naprawdę mają tu przyjsć? - spytał Worriz. - Może przyjdą, ale może i nie przyjdą. Mogą zginąć, w czasie trasy, jaką im wytyczyłem! - zarechotał Drago. - Poza tym - ciągnęła temat Crooler - Drago chyba wie co robi, nie? - Krokodylica spojrzała na towarzysza i pusciła do niego oko. Ptak w odpowiedzi poruszył brwiami. - Co wy się tak na siebie gapicie! - przerwał ciszę Worriz. - Co ty pie***olisz! Na pokój patrzę! - wyparł się Drago. - A wracając do tematu, mamy genialne pułapki. Umrą zanim zdąrzą powiedzieć: Laval jest po***bany! Śmiech wypełnił komnatę. A tym czasem w lochu, Eris i jej matka siedziały przycupnięte w rogu więdzienia. Mogły rozmawiać, bo porywacze uwolnili ich dzioby z tasmy. Dodatkwo nie były już związane sznurami, jedynie lewa noga Eris i prawa Elsy były połączone kajdanami, do których przyczepiona była kula na łańcuchu. Klucz do kajdan Wilhurt wyrzucił do pobliskiego jeziorka. Eris płakała. - Będzie dobrze. - uspokajała ją Elsa. - Skąd wiesz? Co oni nam zrobią? A Laval... Tak za nim tęsknię i za ojcem też! Pewnie sie boją! A Laval się obwinia! - I na pewno przyjdzie cię uratować. - Nie wiadomo co wymyslili, aby go powstrzymać! Ale na pewno chcą go zabić! I to nie tylko jego! - w tym momencie Eris wybuchnęła płaczem. Miała rację i Elsa o tym wiedziała, ale nie chciała wczesniej pokazać, że też się boi. W końcu przytuliła córkę i zaczęła szlochać razem z nią. Więzienie było strzeżone przez Wilka z zatyczkami w uszch, na wypadek, gdyby Orlice chciały go przekonać czyms. Poza tym i tak nikt już nie miał dostępu do obu kluczy, zapasowych nie było. Pozostało im siedzieć tu bezradnie i czekać na cud. Rozdział 16 W przepaść - Rozdałem Lwom i moim Krokodylom urządenia do komunikowania się z nami. Będą nam mówić, co się dzieje w Chimie! - powiedział zadowolony Cragger. - Zaczekajcie! - drużyna usłyszała za sobą czyis głos. Obejrzeli się i zobaczyli lecącego w ich stronę Plovara. - Co tu robisz? - spytał Crominus. - Lecę z wami! Muszę powstrzymać mojego kuzyna! - powiedział. - Jakiego kuzyna? - zdziwił się Rogon. - Drago jest moim kuzynem, Rogonku! Współpracuje z Wilkami! Jest niezwykle inteligentny i sprytny! Kiedys chciał wziąć CHI z Jeziora, ale brat mu zabronił... On jest mordercą! Zabił brata, potem uciekł. Już nikt go nie widział... Aż do teraz! Jest nieocenioną pomocą dla Worriza! - Dobra, wsiadaj! - ponaglił Laval. - Teraz naprawdę musimy już jechać! Minęło trochę czasu, aż w końcu bohaterowie dotarli do Gór Kłów. Prowadziły przez nie trzy scieżki. - Worriz napisał, że mamy jechać tą srodkową. - powiedział Laval. - Jedźmy tylko ostrożnie. Ruszyli. Jechali w żółwim tempie. Laval się jednak zniecierpliwił. - Nie no! W takich okolicznosciach nigdy nie dojedziemy na czas! - to mówiąc wcisnął gaz, zanim Cragger zdążył go powstrzymać. Czołg ruszył z kopyta. Reszta stała osłupiała. - LAVAL! Nie!!! Góry Kłów na srodku są szczególnie... - Cragger nie zdążył już dokończyć, bo ziemia się osunęła. Czołg prawie wpadł w przepasć, jednak jego gąsienice zachaczyły o ziemię. Pojazd zawisł. - Niech nikt nie waży się ruszyć! - szepnął Krokodyl. Do przyjaciół powoli podjechali pozostali. Cicho, aby nie spowodować trzęsienia ziemi. - Spróbujemy was odciągnąć! - zawołał Crominus i wyciągnął z bagażnika Speedora długą linę. - S p r ó b u j e m y! Razar przywiązał linę do czołgu. Ten się lekko zachwiał. Potem obwiązał nią swojego Speedora, potem Speedora Crominusa, i reszty. Grupa wsiadła na rydwany i dali rurę. Jednak nie ruszyli do przodu nawet o centymetr. Prędzej do tyłu, bo... czołg zaczął spadać, ciągnąc za sobą Speedory! Wszyscy krzycząc wpadli do odchłani... Specjalna grawitacja umożliwiła dosć miękkie lądowanie, jednak czołg rozbił się. Na szczęscie Speedory były sprawne. Pakunki też były na swoich miejscach. - Ech, deja vu! - warknął Crominus. - Przepraszam. - powiedział Laval. - To znów moja wina! Teraz trasa się przedłuży. Przeze mnie. Cargger wziął patyk i zapalił go zapałką. - No nic. Dajcie mi bagaż. Władujemy go z Razarem na nasze Speedory. - Dobrze, że stąd można też dotrzeć do Krain Zewnętrznych. - powiedział król Krokodyli. - Chodźmy w tę stronę! Cragger i Razar przywiązali swoje pojazdy do innych Speedorów, a sami zostali podwiezieni przez Lavala i Ewalda. Rozdział 17 Wędrówka pod ziemią Przyjaciele jechali po ciemku przed siebie. Tylko pochodnia oswietlała im drogę. Minęły chyba cztery godziny, a oni jeszcze nie znaleźli wyjscia. Pochodnia Craggera zaczęła przygasać, dlatego Krokodyl sięgnął po zapałki. Przechylił się za bardzo i spadł ze Speedora Lavala. - Uh! - stęknął. Mój kręgosłup! - Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał głosno Razar. - Cicho! - upomniał Crominus. - Jeżeli będziemy mówili głosno, to wszystko się tu zawali! Najlepiej będzie mówić szeptem! - doradził. Następne dwadziescia minut upłynęło w całkowitym milczeniu. Zwłaszcza Laval był nieobecny. Rogon zresztą też. Oboje mysleli o tym samym. O Eris. W końcu Rogon zmarszczył brwi, podjechał do Lavala i szeptem zaczął dopytywać: - Też o niej myslisz? - No. - Boisz się? - No. - Ja też. Mimo, że ze mną zerwała. Powiedz mi jedną rzecz: Kochasz ją? Lew spojrzał na Nosorożca z wrogim spojrzeniem. - Tak... - wyjąkał. - I ona mnie też. - Ona cię też? Absurd! Ja nadal ją kocham i mimo wszystko wierzę, że ona czuje to samo! - zasmiał się Rogon. Laval czuł, że zaczyna się w srodku gotować. - Cóż, mogę cię zapewnić, że tak nie jest! - A co? Jestescie razem? - zakpił Rogon. - A żebys wiedział! - Rogonowi nagle przestało być wesoło. - I wiesz co? Ona cię nigdy nie kochała, pusta czacho! "Była z tobą", żeby mieć spokój! O! - Ty! Zabiję cię! - powiedział lekko głosniej Nosorożec! - Nikomu jej nie oddam, tobie też! Laval zatrzymał Speedora, co zrobił też Rogon. - Nie zasługuje na ciebie, durniu! - krzyknął Laval. - Jest za mądra na takiego matoła! W tym momencie ziemia zatrzęsła się, a z góry zaczęły sypać się kamyki. - Gratulacje, Lavalu! - powiedział Crominus. - Zaraz zostaną z nas nalesniki! - UCIEKAĆ! - zawrzeszczał milczący dotąd Razcal. Wszyscy dali gaz do dechy. Nagle usłyszeli za sobą huk. Gigantyczny głaz prawie roztrzaskał Speedor Razara. Przyspieszyli jeszcze bardziej. Z góry zaczęła się sypać lawina takich skał. Omijali je slalomem, albo przyspieszali, zanim sadły im na głowy. Wtem przed Ewaldem spadł kolejny kamień. Speedor i Orzeł zderzyli się z nim, wylecieli w powietrze po czym rymnęli o ziemię. Ewald chciał wstać, ale z góry spadł kolejny kamień. Wprost na jego rękę... Rogon odepchnął kamień, a Ewald mimo przeszywającego bólu wskoczył na rydwan. - Tam! Tam jest jakies swiatło! - wskazał ręką Equila. - Dalej! Gazu! - zawołał Laval. Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę dziury. Okazało się, że prowadzą do niej kamienne schody. - Bierzcie CHI! - doradził Crominus. Bochaterowie włożyli kule do uprzęrzy, zeskoczyli z pojazdów i zaczęli je pchać po schodach. Dzięki CHI poszło im to na tyle sprawnie, że znów na nie wsiedli i pojechali na przód. Wtedy całosć się zawaliła. - A niech mnie. - powiedział Cragger. - Jeszcze parę sekund i nie żyli bysmy. Gdzie jestesmy? Była noc. Trwała już od dobrego czasu. - W Krainach Zewnętrznych. - zadeklarował Crominus. - Dobrze się złożyło. Pół dnia i już jedno zadanie z głowy. - To teraz mamy równo cztery dni na dotarcie do celu! - ucieszył się Razar. Wszyscy cieszyli się, tylko Ewald stał na boku, trzymał przytrzasniętą dłoń i jęczał. Wszyscy podeszli do niego. - Pokaż to. - powiedział Crominus. - Źle to wygląda. Obawiam się, że nie da się jej już uratować. Usiądź na tym kamieniu. - to mówiąc król Krokodyli wyciągnął swoją broń. - Przytrzymajcie go! - rozkazał. Laval i Cragger spełnili rozkaz. Orzeł zamknął oczy i zacisnął dziób. Crominus zamachnął się Monumentusem i odciął dłoń Ewalda. Orzeł krzyknął. - Equilo! Przynies z mojej apteczki bandaże! Orzeł pobiegł do bagażnika, a chwilę potem stał juz przy Krokodylu. Ten zawiązał rękę Orła, a dłoń zawinał w chustkę i rzucił w krzaki. - Przepraszam, musiałem. - powiedział później. - Mogłoby wdać się zakażenie, paraliż, a potem to już gorzej. - Znów moja wina... - wtrącił się Laval. Cała ta historia od początku to moja wina! - Ale ja zacząłem tą gadkę. - przyznał Rogon. - Rozumiem już, Laval. Z tobą nie wygram. Twardy z ciebie zawodnik! - Teraz nie ma sensu isć dalej. Wyruszamy nad ranem, a to za trzy godziny. Przespimy się trochę. - doradził Cragger. Wszyscy uznali, że to dobry pomysł. Tylko Laval nie był pewny. Chciał dotrzeć do kryjówki Worriza i Drago jak najszybciej. Laval, choć próbował zasnąć, nie potrafił. Myslał o Eris. Przypomniał sobie, jak wyznał jej miłosć, jak ona go przytuliła, pocałowała... Jak pocieszała go po stracie ojca... Chcwycił torbę i wyjął z niej jej zdjęcie. Pogładził je i pociągnął nosem. - Tak cię kocham... - szepnął. - Znajdę cię, uwolnię! Ciebie i twą matkę! Pokonamy tych mordrców! Nic nam już nie przeszkodzi! Będziemy razem na zawsze! - mówił. - Ożenimy się, będziemy mieli dzieci! Obiecuję! - i tak zasnął. Sniła mu się ukochana. Uratował ją z rąk wroga, a potem się jej oswiadczył. Zgodziła się! Była taka radosna! W tym czasie Eris sniła o Lavalu. Siedzieli na łące, przy zachodzie słońca, wtuleni w siebie. Szeptali sobie miłosne słówka. - Laval! - Lew usłyszał głos Razcala. - Wstawaj! Ruszamy w drogę! Już cię spakowalismy! Laval zerwał się na równe nogi. - Przypomnij nam co jest po Krainach Zewnętrznych! - powiedział Equila. - Mamy isć przez całe Krainy Zewnętrzne, a potem isć prosto i szukać Gorzkodrzewu. - No to ruszamy! - ponaglił Crominus. - Tylko uważajcie na mięsożerne rosliny! Rozdział 18 Przez Krainy Śmierci W tym czasie w Chimie plemiona szykowały się do pogrzebu armii Erosa, oraz tych poległych w czasie bitwy o CHI. Lennox podszedł do Leonidasa. - Jak myslisz? Czy oni dadzą sobie radę? - Na pewno. Wiesz, jaki jest nasz król. Nie dopusci, aby Eris i przyjaciołom stało się cos złego. - Tak... Pewnie masz rację... Trzymam za nich kciuki! Tymczasem wędrówka bohaterów trwała w najlepsze. Jak na razie fauna i flora Krain Zewnętrznych nie była taka niebezpieczna. Czasem ktos zawołał: "Dusitrawa z lewej", potem "Trujący bąk z prawej", i każda z tych przeszkód była natychmiast odcinana. Jednak trzeba było pamiętać, że to dopiero początek tych Krain Śmierci, jak nazywał je Razcal. Pędzili przez tę gęstą dżunglę. Laval zerknął na rękę Ewalda. Miał na niej hak. Orzeł zauważył, że Lew patrzy na niego. - Dostałem ten hak od Razara. Zawsze ma przy sobie ze trzy zapasowe. - wytłumaczył. Dalej jechali już w kompletnej ciszy. Nagle Crominus, który prowadził, zatrzymał się gwałtownie i rozsunął ręce na boki. - Stójcie! - rozkazał. - Poznaję to miejsce! To wiozły mnie Skorpiony. Słyszałem, co mówią o tym miejscu! Musimy być absolutnie ostrożni! Znajdujemy się w samym srodku Krain Zewnętrznych i to własnie tu jest najgorszy tor przeszkód! Nie pamiętam już dokładnie, co tu się znajduje, jednak wiem, że na samym początku czekają na nas rosliny, które wytwarzają i wypuszczają w powietrze trujący pył. Wystarczy jeden wdech i padacie trupem! Więc zanim wbiegniemy, włóżcie CHI, choć zapewne niewiele nam ono tu pomoże i weźcie głęboki wdech! Przez kilka metrów nie ważcie się zacząć oddychać! - zagroził król Krokodyli. Drużyna skinęła głową. Ruszyli. Byli przepełnieni lękiem, nie tylko z powodu zabójczego gazu roslinnego, ale innych niebezpieczeństw, o których nic nie wiedzieli. Wstrzymali oddech i przejeżdżali jak najszybciej z nadętymi policzkami. Było trudno, ponieważ kwiaty te rosły w różnych miejscach. Gdzieniegdzie widać było kosci zdechłych ptaków, które zatruły się gazem. Laval nie mógł na to patrzeć. Zamknął oczy i zanim się obejrzał, usłyszał głos Craggera: - Laval, bracie! Stój! Jestesmy poza ich obrębem! Laval otworzył oczy, wziął głęboki oddech i... czyjas wielka łapa walneła w jego Speedor, on sam zas poleciał w górę i rymnął w ziemię. Spojrzał w górę i o mały włos! Zdążył się usunąć w ostatniej chwili, bo z góry natarła na niego zielona pięsć! - Uważajcie! Te liscie są niewyobrażalnie ciężkie! Co chwila parę z nich uderza w ziemię i wywołują... - Uważaj! - krzyknął Equila i pchnął Krokodyla, bo z góry znów zleciał lisć. - Musimy szybko wskoczyć na Speedory, zanim zostaną zgniecione! Nie zatrzymujmy się! - krzyknął Crominus. Ruszyli Speedorami, dali gaz do dechy. Omijali jakos dziwne liscie, jednak to nie było proste, bo jednoczesnie spadało ich po kilkanascie! Jechali slalomem, na ukos, prosto, cofnęli się, potem znów na przód. Za każdym razem przeszkadzało im jeszcze mocne trzęsienie ziemi, podczas którego podskakiwali oni i rydwany. Jedna z "pięsci" musnęła o ramię Craggera, a ten upadł. Speedor pojechał dalej i rozbił się o drzewo. - Wsiadaj! - wrzasnął Razcal. Krokodyl spełnił polecienie. Kruk podjechał szybcikiem do drzewa, Cargger chwycił w mig pakunki ze Speedora rękami i ogonem i obładowany jechał z kompanem na jednym Speedorze. Speedor nadal był jednak szybki, bo oboje z kumpli mieli w sobie CHI. W Speedor Craggera uderzył kolejny lisć. Nagle ciosy zaczęły być zadawane szybciej, im dalej się jechało. - Ruchy! - wołał zgrzany Laval. Nagle ze Speedora Longtootha wypadły wszystkie kule CHI, które trzymał w worku. - O nie! - krzyknął Lew, po czym zawrócił. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - krzyknął Ewald. - Muszę uratować CHI! - to mówiąc zatrzymał się, zeskoczył ze Speedora i począł zbierać CHI do worka. Nagle ruszyły dwie "pięsci", które trafiły w weterana, rozległ się wielki wstrząs, aż zadudniło. W górę poszły tumany kurzu, a niektóre z kul wyleciały w powietrze. - NIEEEEE! - wołał Laval. Wtedy kolejna pięsć poczęła spadać i o mało co nie trafiła w głowę młodego króla. Ten jednak przyspieszył, a lisć przytrzasnął mu pelerynę. Lew szarpał się, nie mogąc ruszyć z miejaca, peleryna była bowiem dobrze przyszyta do jego kombinezonu. Rogon, który jechał za królem wyciągnął Rogowy Młot i ostrzem broni przeciął szwy. Laval popędził przed siebie. Reszta zrobiła to samo. Po jakims czasie coraz mniej pięsci uderzało o ziemię, aż w końcu przestały. Bohaterowie dotarli do granicy łączącej ten teren z następnym niebezpieczeństwem. Laval obejrzał się i wbił wzrok w dal, w miejsce, gdzie Longtootha przygniotły rosliny. Stracił kolejnego przyjaciela! Cragger położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Wiesz, tylko tędy możemy dostać się do ich meliny! - powiedział z powagą. - Nie znamy innej drogi, więc musimy korzystać z drgi z pułapkami, jaką wyznaczył nam ten Drago. - Ja go urządzę! - warczał Plovar, który wyłonił się z pomiędzy skrzydeł Ewalda. - Pióra mu powyrywam i dziób przypiłuję! Laval westchnął. Przez te wszystkie walki plemiona straciły wielu przyjaciół. - Czekajcie, rozejrzę się! - powiedział Crominus. - Byle szybko! - ponaglił Laval. Crominus wystawił ostrożnie głowę z pomiędzy drzew. Po małej chwili obejrzał się do drużyny. - Za chwilę wkroczymy na terytorium roslin, które plują grubymi i ostrymi jak brzytwa kolcami. Każdy z was ma jak widzę swoją tarczę. Tym razem droga jest prosta, ale po obu jej stronach rosną te kwiaty. Są bardzo wysokie i plują na przemian. Musicie jechać szybko, żeby nie zdążyły splunąć. Zrozumiano? I żadnego zawracania! Choćbyscie zgubili CHI, odpukać! Znów kiwnęli głowami, wyprostowali się, wyjęli tarcze i uniesli. - Ah tak! Najlepiej będzie jechać w szeregu. Jeden Speedor po jednej, drugi po drugiej stronie i tak para za parą! Na przód! - wydał rozkaz Crominus. Tak więc jechali dwójkami. Rosliny zaczęły pluć kolcami, niektóre z nich odbijały się od tarcz bohaterów. Niektóre wbijały się w nie. Jechali bardzo szybko, jednak stpień niebezpieczeństwa nadal był bardzo wysoki. Nagle W koło od Speedora Equili wkręcił się kolec. Speedor zatrzymał się, a Equila został wystrzelony razem ze swym ładunkiem na przód. Zaliczył glebę i zakrył się tarczą, w którą wbiło się pięć kolców. Obejrzał sie i zobaczył, że jego Speedor jest już pełen dziur. Niewiele mysląc, włożył CHI, chwycił swoje rzeczy i bez zaproszenia wskoczył na Speedor Rogona. - Sory, ale nie mam własnego! - próbował usprawiedliwić się Orzeł. Rogon wzruszył ramionami i popędził. Wkrótce wszyscy dotarli do "mety" tego straszliwego wyscigu z florą Krain Zewnętrznych. Crominus znów wyjrzał na przód. - Najstraszliwsze niebezpieczeństwa mamy chyba za sobą. Dalej możemy być spokojni tak, jak żesmy tu przyszli. I ruszył. Za nimi poszli inni. Nagle ich oczom ukazała się dziwaczna roslina. Wszyscy popatrzeli w jej stronę. Wydawało się, że chce wyrwać się z ziemi, że się wierci. Jej liscie przypominały umięsnione łapy, a jej paszcza ryczała przeraźliwie. - C-co to jest? - spytał Plovar. - Nie wiem, ale pamiętam, że kiedy Skorpiony prowadziły mnie przez inną częsć Krain Zewnętrznych, to spotkały ten kwiat i natychmiast ominęły go inną drogą. Musi być niebezpieczny! - No to omińmy go, tato! - zaproponował Cragger. - Niby jak? - wrzasnął Krokodyl. - Tu nie ma innej drogi niż do przodu lub do tyłu, poza tym, mamy isć na wprost, poza tym gdybysmy jednak mogli isć inną drogą, to nasza droga przedłużyłaby się o kilka godzin. Oczywiscie pod warunkiem, że w ogóle prowdzi do wyjscia. - Ale ty jestes głupi, Cragger. - mruknął Laval. - Mówisz tak, bo chcesz jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Eris. - odparł Cragger. Oboje obrazili się na siebie. Wkrótce potem Lew odezwał się: - No dobra, idziemy, ale uważajcie, błagam was! Ruszyli, niektórzy szli. - Czekajcie, ta roslina to chyba nazywała się... - zastanowił się Crominus. - Mu.. muta... Mutapąk... chyba. - Mutapąk, czyli od mutacji? - spytał Plovar i nagle cos chwyciło go w pasie i pociągnęło do siebie. - Plovar! - wrzasnął Cragger. - Uratujemy cię, spokojnie! Ptaszek wyrywał się, krzyczał, drużyna wyciągnęła miecze i nagle kwiat splunął na Plovara zielonym gazem. Bohaterowie zatrzymali się. Nie widzieli nic, bo i "wroga" i ptaszka zakryła chmura dymu. - SZCZYPIE W OCZY!!! - krzyczał Plovar. - Cofnijcie się! - rozkazał Laval. Wkrótce potem dym opadł, a roslina zwolniła uscisk. Plovar upadł na ziemię. Ewald podbiegł do niego. - W porządku? - spytał zatroskany. - Jakos tak... jest mi niedobrze... Chyba zaraz... - i w tym momencie zaczął swiecić się zieloną poswiatą. Urosły mu łapki, skrzydła, potem dziób. Orzeł cofnął się. Reszta wyjrzała zza niego. Ciało Plovara zaczęło gwałtownie rosnąć, aż stał się wielkosci każdego mieszkańca Chimy. Jego ręce były jednak mocno umięsnione, i połączone ze skrzydłami, na których czóbku znajdowały się kolce. Skrzydła pokrywały też gigantyczne pióra. Ogon zas przypominał już teraz ogon Krokodyla ze strzałą na końcu. A z dzioba wyrastały mu dwa ostre kły. - Oł, wow! - zawołał zdumiony Cargger. - No to już wiem, czemu "Mutapąk"... - jęknął Plovar. Jego głos był normalny i nie pasował do jego wyglądu, w wyniku czego Razar zachichotał. - Mamy do czynienia z prawdziwym mutantem! - uradował się Cragger. - Też już mielismy! - przypomniał Equila. - W czasie walki pojawił się ten ogromny Skorpion, Svan! To pewnie dlatego jest taki duży! Pokaż swoją siłę, Plovar! Ptak rąbnął ręką o ziemię, a ta popękała pod jej ciężarem. - Wiedzcie, że zrobiłem to z całej siły... - zapowiedział Plovar. - Dobrze. - powiedział Laval. - Starczy na dwa Nosorożce za jednym razem. Choć jeden pożytek z tej wyprawy... Minęli parę typowych roslin. Lew znów zajrzał do listu. - To teraz prosto, aż nie dotrzemy do Gorzkodrzewu, rosnącego samotnie na srodku scieżki. - oznajmił, po czym ruszyli w dalszą drogę, wyjeżdżając z Krain Zewnętrznych. - Em. Rogon... - zaczął młody król. - Chciałem ci podziękować za uratowanie mnie przed tamtymi... - Nie ma sprawy. - uciął Nosorożec. I tak minął dzień pierwszy. Do końca zostały trzy dni. Miejmy nadzieję, że bohaterom uda się dotrzeć do bazy na czas. Rozdział 19 Hipnoza i Gorzkodrzew Crooler chodziła w kółko po pokoju. Oprócz niej i Drago w komnacie szefów nie było nikogo innego, bo Worriz wyszedł się przewietrzyć. - Nie krąż tak, bo dziurę w podłodze zrobisz. A pod nią to niestety niemiłe lądowanie. - zażartował Drago. - Przestań. Myslę, jak najłatwiej użyć Ziela na Worrizie, Gorylach i Skorpionach. Dotyhczasowa moc może się wyczerpać... Drago zamyslił się, podrapał po długim dziobie i rzekł: - Hm. Zróbmy fałszywy alarm, żeby wybiegli na zewnątrz. Ja popilotuję helikoptra Windry i rozpylę Ziele. - Tylko co wymyslić? Gdybym powiedziała, że wrogowie dotarli, to bym wyszła na idiotkę, bo za wczesnie... A Worriz już teraz przestał być taki wredny... - No to - zaczął dalej Drago - Może zrób apel. Powiedz, że chcesz przeszkolić z Worrizem wojowników, aby walczyli jeszcze lepiej. A tego głupka zahipnotyzujesz osobno. - To nawet niezły plan... - przyznała Crooler. - To ja ukradnę helikopter. Ty zajmij się Wilkiem. - to mówiąc, Drago wstał, chwycił Krokodylicę za ramię, przybliżył do jej twarzy swój dziób i szeptem powiedział - Poradzisz sobie... Crooler usmiechnęła się i zatrzepotała rzęsami. Drago odszedł. Crooler wyjęła z tajnej skrytki Ziele Perswazji, schowała za plecami i udała się na zewnątrz. - Witaj Worriz. - Czesć. Czy o cos chodzi? - Tak. - powiedziała Crooler i psiknęła kwiatowym pyłkiem prosto w wilczy pysk. - Trzeba zebrać wszystkich za bazę. Pod pretekstem ćwiczeń zahipnotyzujemy ich. Drago nam pomoże. W jednej chwili Worriz znów zamienił się w szatana. - Dobrze. Potem powydajemy im inne rozkazy. - potem oboje poszli do swojej komnaty, a Worriz przez megafon rozkazał, aby Goryle i Skorpiony stawiły się na ćwiczenia za bazą. Gdy plemiona czekały na polecenia z bronią w ręku, Drago wyleciał z garażu windrowym pojazdem, odpalił maszynę i rozpylił Ziela na wspólników. Wojownicy znów byli w stanie zabijać. Po małej chwili na dwór wezwano także pozostałych. - OK. Teraz zrobimy tak - zapowiedział Worriz. - Nie wiem dokładnie czy tamci są w, czy poza Krainami Zewnętrznymi. - Na pewno nie dotarli jednak do Gorzkodrzewu. - dopowiedział Drago. - Wyslemy więc paru wojowników... No tak z dziewięciu... - dokończyła Crooler. - ... Aby pilnowali drzewa i zaatakowali pod nią drużynę Lavala. - Tak. Na tą misję weźmiemy Rukusa, Runka, Wilhurta, Winzara, Grizzama, Grumla, Sitarona, Sittę i Rhampage'a. - A nie lepiej wziąć od razu Svana? - spytał Sitaron. - Na niego przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Na razie trochę się z nimi zabawimy. No, bierzcie Speedory i ruszajcie. Bojownicy wykonali rozkaz bez szemrania. Tym czasem w lochu była zupełna cisza. Warin, wilczy strażnik spał, ale nawet to nie mogło pomóc uwięzionym Orlicom. Eris patrzyła w dal, a Elsa bawiła się łańcuchem. - Mamo - zaczęła Eris. - A jesli po drodze cos im się stało? Wpadli w pułapkę? - Też się okropnie boję, córeczko. - odpowiedziała królowa. - A co z nami zrobią? Ja nie chcę umrzeć, a pewnie nas zabiją! - Oni zrobią wszystko, żeby tu dotrzeć. Znam Ewalda. Laval na pewno robi to samo. - powiedziała Elsa. - No tak. Ale... Większosć mieszkańców Chimy została pewnie na miejscu. Na pewno wyruszyli w małej grupie! Co z nimi będzie? - lamentowała młoda Orlica. - CO BĘDZIE Z LAVALEM?! - krzyknęła, a Warin podskoczył na miejscu, obejrzał się, przecierając oczy i zawarczał, łypiąc na Eris. Ta nie patrzyła, tylko dalej płakała. Obie z matką nawet nie zauważyły jak podszedł do klatki Wrice. - Żarcie! - zawołał, rzucając przez kraty miskę z jakąs paskudną papką. - A ty, spiąca królewno, jeszcze raz będziesz spał, a z twojego pyska zostanie to cos, co im dałem! - potem spoliczkował strażnika i odszedł. Warin wstał, rozciągnął się, włożył do uszu słuchawki i zaczął słuchać muzyki z małego magnetofoniku, który miał w kieszeni. Eris z obrzydzeniem spojrzała na paskudztwo w misce. Westchnęła i spojrzała na Elsę. Ta wzruszyła ramionami. - No a co mamy robić? Nic innego nam nie dają... Dalej. Jak nie zjemy, to znów nas zbiczują, tak jak wczoraj... To wszystko działo się rano i do południa. Przez pół nocy drużyna króla Lavala wędrowała prosto, a potem znalazła jaskinię, na tyle dużą, by pomiescić ich wszystkich. Tej nocy Laval zasnął najszybciej, ale dręczyły go koszmary nocne związane z Eris i nie mógł się od nich uwolnić. Co jakis czas przez sen kopał Rogona w twarz, ale potem się uspokoił... Rano wstali i znów wyruszyli i tak wędrowali w czasie, gdy Crooler hipnotyzowała swoje "marionetki". Do Gorzkodrzewu było już niedaleko. Laval o tym wiedział, dlatego przybyło mu jeszcze więcej sił. Swaidomosć, że jest coraz bliżej ukochanej napełniała go radoscią, ale zarazem strachem, bo przecież tam prawdopodobnie czekało na jego kompanów największe niebezpieczeństwo. Tak oto trwa dzień drugi wyprawy. Rozdział 20 Potyczka przy Gorzkodrzewie Dziewięciu złoczyńców bez problemu i szybko dotarło do wyznaczonego celu. Ten Gorzkodzew rósł całkowicie samotnie, był mały, nie wyrosnięty. Miał małe, ledwo trzymające się listki. - Czeka nas nuda - zapowiedział Rhampage. - A skąd to wiesz? - zadał retoryczne pytanie Sitaron. - Byłem u wróżki. - odparł Nosorożec. - Daj spokój, przecież wiem... Częsć z tej paki wyłożyła się na trawie otaczającej Gorzkodrzew, reszta albo chodziła w kółko, albo grała w karty. Tym czasem wędrówka króla Lavala trwała nadal. Ścieżka wydawała się niemal bez końca. Wyprawa cały czas w jednym kierunku zaczynała już przynudzać. Laval i jego przyjaciele kilkakrotnie robili przystanki na posiłek lub po prostu wypoczynek. Szli, szli, a droga nadal nie miała końca. W końcu okazało się, że na ich drodze stanął wysoki pagórek. - Nie! Nie! Nie! Odmawiam dalszej współpracy! - jęknął Cragger. Laval zdenerwował się, podszedł do Krokodyla i trzepnął go. - Nie zatrzymamy się! - ofuknął go Lew. - Dobra, już, dobra! Pięć minut odpoczynku i wdrapujemy się na to coś. - powiedział Cragger głaszcząc policzek. Laval, choć niechętnie, przystał na to. Rozłożyli się tuż pod pagórkiem. Nawet nie mieli pojęcia, że gdyby teraz weszli na niego, ich oczom ukazałby się położony nieco dalej, Gorzkodrzew. Tym czasem w obozie złoczyńców nadal panowała smiertelna nuda. - Dobra. Ja idę na zwiady. - to mówiąc, Sitaron wyjął lornetkę. - Umówmy się, że alarm będzie okreslany hasłem: "Są idioci!". Dobra? Reszta skinęła głowami. - To może schowamy się za Gorzkodrzewem? - zaproponował Grumlo. Wszyscy usiedli koło siebie, tak, aby nikt nie wystawał zza pnia drzewa. Minęło pięć minut. Dokładnie, bo Laval liczył każdą sekundę. On nie odpoczywał. Cały był napięty i czekał. - No, panowie! Ruszamy! - zakomenderował. Wszyscy nałożyli plecaki, wzięli torby z CHI. Speedory pozostawili, nie mieli innego wyjscia, bo pagórek był zbyt stromy. Nie mogli go ominąć. Wokół rosły drzewa, a inne scieżki prowadziły już tylko w lewo i prawo. Drużyna musiała z całym ładunkiem na plecach wspinać się. Trawa była na szczęscie długa, a ziemia miękka. Ci który mieli pazury u rąk, mogli bez problemu wbijać się w nią i dosć sprawnie się wspinać. Gorzej było z Equilą, Plovarem, Ewaldem, Razarem i Razcalem. Oni mieli tylko szpony na stopach. Musieli więc pomagać sobie dziobami i wbijac je w ziemię, co nie było przyjemne. Dlaczego po prostu nie wzlecieli? Equila miał zranione skrzydło po przygodzie z Wojowniczymi Ostrzami, Plovar nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego rodzaju skrzydeł, jakie uformował mu Mutapąk. Natomiast pozostała trójka bohaterów robiła błąd, że często latała, bo nie chciało jej się jeździć lub isć i wolała poczuć "lepsze" powietrze. W rezultacie ptaki nie miały sił na ruszanie skrzydłami. Sapali, pot spływał na oczy. - Czym sobie na to zasłużylismy? - lamentował Razar. W końcu dotarli na szczyt. Laval otworzył szeroko oczy. - TO GORZKODRZEW! - zawołał. - Znaleźlismy go! - uradował się i jął skakać wokół przyjaciół. Potem poobejmował Craggera, Ewalda i Equilę. - Musimy tam być! Teraz, teraz, teraz! - wołał, po czym ruszył z kopyta. Ponieważ z drugiej strony też było strasznie stromo, upadł i dalej zjeżdżał po mokrej trawie na siedząco. Za i przed nim zjeżdżały bagaże. Drużyna popatrzyła po sobie, Crominus wzruszył ramionami i z dziką radoscią poszedł w slady króla Lavala. - JABADABADUUUUUU! Cargger nigdy nie widział, aby jego ojciec tak się zachowywał, ale również skorzystał z darmowej zjeżdżalni. Reszta zrobiła to samo. Tym czasem Sitaron siedział pod Gorzkodrzewem. Jego zdolnosć wtapiania się w tło, znów pozwoliła przychytrzyć przeciwnika. Oczywiscie, sam by na to nie wpadł. To Grizzam podsunął mu sugestię, by zmienił kolor. Nagle jego oczom ukazał się widok zjeżdżających i wyjących z zachwytu wrogów. - Skąd tu się wzięły Wilki? A nie, to oni... - mruknął ze spokojem Skorpion. Nagle jednak dotarło do niego, po co tu siedzi. - SĄ IDIOCI! - krzyknął. Cała paka poderwała się z miejsca, chwyciła w dłonie broń i CHI i czekali. Drużyna Lavala biegła ile sił w nogach, a Laval był na samym przodzie. Nie czuł zmęczenia. Nagle ujrzał Sitarona, który jak duch pojawił się niewiadomo skąd. - Co jest do ch***y!? - wrzasnął Ewald, hamując. Laval zatrzymał się, wyciągnął miecz. Reszta również wyjęła swe bronie. - Ha! - mruknął Skorpion i klasnął w dłonie. Zza drzewa zaczęli wyskakiwać: Sitta, Rukus, Runk, Rhampage, Grizzam, Grumlo, Wilhurt i Winzar. Włożyli do uprzęży kule CHI. I na całym terenie zaswieciły czerwone widma. Laval nerwowo sięgnął po swoje CHI, a jego gest powtórzyli jego przyjaciele. Użyli energii i obie strony ruszyły na siebie. Znów można było usłyszeć tak dobrze już znany dźwięk uderzających o siebie broni. Nagle Grumlo spostrzegł Plovara, który biegł dopomóc towarzyszom. - Kto to jest? - spytał Grizzama. - Nie wiem co to za ziom, ale wiem, że nie chcę z nim walczyć! Rukus! Runk! - dwa głupie Nosorożce przybiegły bardzo szybko. - Na to stworzenie! - rozkazał biały Goryl. Nosorożce natarły na przeciwnika, a ten przytrzymał ich głowy i próbował pchnąć ich do tyłu. Normalnie przyszłoby mu to z mniejszym trudem, ale wojownicy byli naładowani CHI. Trwała między nimi przepychanka. Reszta walczyła w najlepsze. Raz wróg przechytrzył bohatera, raz bohater wroga. Najgorzej miał Laval, który walczył z Sitaronem. Przed wyprawą Drago powiedział mu, jakie sztuczki ma stosować, by przechytrzyć Lwa dzięki swym niezywłym zdolnosciom. Sitaron często zmieniał kolor i natychmiast swoje położenie, a Laval przecinał jedynie powietrze. Potem Skorpion przeprowadzał atak na zdezorientowanego Lwa. Po paru takich niespodziankach Laval zaczął spodziewać się ataków. Starał się wychwycić każdy szmer, jaki zrobi Skorpion przypuszczając szarżę. I rzeczywiscie, w przy jednym skoku usłyszał odbicie się od ziemi i usunął się Sitaronowi. Potem lekki pomruk przy biegu i równiesz król zmienił swoje położenie. Przy kolejnej potyczce z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem Laval usłyszał tupot stóp przy biegu. Trwało to ułamek sekundy i Laval ruszył w kierunku skąd dochodził ów dźwięk. Spróbował przyjrzeć się wyraźnie i gdy to zrobił, ujrzał prawie niewidzialny zarys wroga. Lew skupił się. Całe pole bitwy przestało dla niego istnieć. Był tylko on i Sitaron. Gdy Skorpion był już blisko Laval szybko skoczył i kopnął przeciwnika w brzuch. Ten odzyskał kolory i jął zwijać się z bólu. Potem Laval stanął za nim i zamachnął się Dzielnikiem. Jednak Sitaron obejrzał się i podciął Lavalowi nogi swoim ogonem. Lew upadł, ale kopnął Skorpiona w plecy, zanim zdążył zareagować i podbiegł do Craggera, z którym walczył Winzar. Młodzik nie miał szans z dwoma przeciwnikami na raz i został pokonany, a Cragger nachylił się nad nim dał kilka porządnych kuksańców w twarz i brzuch, wyrwałmu kulę CHI, co jeszcze bardziej go osłabiło, a potem podbiegł do Lavala i Ewalda, którzy męczyli się z Wilhurtem. We trójkę jeszcze łatwiej go pokonali i jęli pomóc Equili, którego przeciwnikiem była Sitta. Ta jednak odskoczyła, a król Orłów władował się na syna. Skorpionica uniosła żądło i ukłuła Lavala. - Zarządź odwrót i wracajcie tam skąd przyszliscie! - szybko mu powiedziała. Potem ruszyła pomóc Rhampage'owi. Laval już zebrał w sobie siłę do wykrzyknięcia rozkazu, lecz na ułamek sekundy zakręciło mu się w głowie, oczy przestały swiecić na zielono, warknął i natarł na Sittę, zanim dobiegła do Nosorożca. Naskoczył na nią, poturlali się, a przyjaciele Lwa ruszyli mu na pomoc. Cisnęli nią o drzewo i Skorpionica straciła przytomnosć. Rhampage walczył z Crominusem. Gdy czwórka bohaterów napadła Nosorożca, a dołączył do nich piąty "hero", oswobodzony Crominus, Rhampage zrozumiał, że przegrał i poddał się. Laval nie uwierzył mu jednak podbiegł do głazu, chwycił i cisnął w głowę przeciwnika. Rogon walczył z Grumlem, a Razar z Grizzamem. Drużyna rozdzieliła się i po paru mocnych kopniakach ze strony obu stron dwa Goryle już leżały zaliczając glebę. Został Plovar, który siłował się z Rukusem i Runkiem. Gdy ujrzał biegnącą w jego stronę odsiecz mimo braku sił, usmiechnął się zwycięsko i pchnął trochę Nosorożce. A gdy reszta przyłączyła się do niego, wrogowie dali się pokonać dobrowolnie. W końcu Lavalowi i reszcie wyczerpało się CHI, ale król włożył następne, chwycił Rukusa i Runka i wbił ich rogi w ziemię. - Niech tak sobie trochę postoją, do góry nogami! - zachichotał Laval. Potem chwycił swój bagaż pozostawiony przy polu walki i powiedział zadowolony: - Wreszcie pokazalismy im, że jestesmy górą! Do drogi! - wbrew szystkim pozorom nie byli zmęczeni, a nawet przeciwnie. Wprost uradowani! - Ej! Patrzcie! - zawołał Razar. - zostawili swoje Speedory! Laval też zajrzał w to miejsce, gdzie patrzył Kruk. - Super! Jest ich dziewięć! Na nas wszystkich. - Ekm. - zakrząknął. - Ja nie umiem prowadzić Speedora. - przypomniał. - No to włóżmy nasze bagaże na ten dziewiąty Speedor, a Plovar pójdzie pieszo. Tylko czy ty napewno tego chcesz? - Mógłbym polecieć, ale nie umiem posługiwać się takimi skrzydłami. - A próbowałes? - spytał Ewald. - Nie. - Plovar zamyslił się i począł wspinać się na drzewo za pomocą pazurów na skrzydłach. Potem stanął na grubszej gałęzi, cofnął się, pobiegł na pród i skoczył. W tym czasie rozłożył ręce i tym samym skrzydła, które były z nimi połączone, pomachał i... leciał. Zatoczył koło nad bohaterami i wylądował przy królu Crominusie. - To łatwiejsze niż sądziłem! Szkoda, że wczesniej nie spróbowałem! Ale i tak wolę nie zrobić speedorowej kraksy. Wolę lecieć i isć. Laval spojrzał na kartkę z listem od Worriza i Drago. - Teraz mamy się kierować prosto, aż nie zobaczymy scieżki prowadzącej w prawo. Przy następnym zakręcie mamy skręcić w lewo, aż nie dojdziemy do wysokiego krzaka, który rosnie po lewej stronie scieżki. - powiedział Laval. - No, to dalej! Im szybciej tym lepiej!- ucieszył się Cragger. I ruszyli. W Chimie nie liczy się czasu i nie znają tam godzin, ale gdyby tutejsi naukowcy wymyslili zegary, była by godzina czwarta po południu drugiego dnia wyprawy. Winzar odzyskał trochę sił. Zajrzał chwiejąc się za Gorzkodrzew, w krzaki. Speedorów nie było. Nagle usłyszał głos Worriza. - Tu alfa, tu alfa. Jak się sprawy mają? - Tu beta, tu beta - odparł Winzar. - Zaraz zemdleję... - Pokonali was? - krzyknął Wilk. - No... tak... Pojechali dalej... Jestesmy wypompowani... - Jak to "pojechali"?! - Zabrali nam Speedory! Jakos tak się zebrali w sobie, że stali się silniejsi. Zanim wszyscy dojdą do siebie, zanim odsapniemy i zanim wyruszymy, to skończy się dzień i pewnie minie pół nocy. Jestesmy bez Speedorów, a niektórzy chyba potrzebóją podwózki, bo nie mogą isć i jestesmy strasznie zmęczeni... - pomiędzy każdymi słowami Winzar sapał - i poranieni... Nasz powrót może opóźnić się do kilku dni... Ze słuchawki, którą trzymał Wilk słychać było ciche przeklinanie, które przerodziło się we wrzask z użyciem niecenzuralnych słów. - CO?! Jak już wrócicie, to dopiero się nie pozbieracie! Jak wam przy... Winzar już dłużej nie słuchał. Jął pomagać swoim towarzyszom. Tym czasem znów okazało się, że droga jest cały czas prosta. Minęła już szósta wg naszego zegara. - Tu się zatrzymamy. - zaproponował Ewald. - Zakręt pewnie i tak niedaleko. Wszyscy rozłożyli obóz i natyhmiast usnęli. Laval też. I tym razem, o dziwo, jego sny były cudowne. Takie, które każdy na pewno chciałby snić. Wczesnie rano, a zaczął się dzień trzeci, wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Ujechali kilometr, aż znaleźli skrzyżowanie dróg. Na wprost, na lewo lub w prawo. Rogon niewiele mysląc skręcił lewo. Laval chwycił go za ramię. - Baranie! W lewo będzie potem! Chodźmy! - to mówiąc odpalił Speedora i ruszył rurą. Drużyna powtórzyła ten czyn. Kryjówka Drago i Worriza była już naprawdę blisko. Rozdział 21 Z optymizmem przez las - Jak mogłem powierzyć takie zadanie takim idiotom?! - warczał Worriz chodząc w kółko. Na sofie siedzieli Crooler i Drago. - Słuchaj, dotrą tu, ale i tak mamy przewagę liczebną. - próbowała uspokoić Wilka Crooler - I mamy Svana. - przypomniał Drago. Worriz został lekko udobruchany. - Tak i mamy pułapki. Jest dobrze. Tym czasem drużyna Lavala jechała przed siebie z niespotykanym u niej od dawnego czasu optymizmem. Tylko Cragger jechał na szarym końcu i nie wydawał się tak zadowolony. Myslał, co będzie, gdy tam dotrą. Przecież jest ich tylko dziewięciu. A wrogów? Droga w którą skręcili prowadziła przez piękny las. Było tam chłodno i pięknie pachniało. Nie minęły dwie godziny od znalezienia zakrętu, a pojawił się kolejny - tym razem w lewo. Bohaterowie skręcili w tę stronę. Szli prosto przez następne trzy godziny. W pewnym momencie Laval rozejrzał się i po lewej stronie drogi zobaczył... długi i bardzo wysoki krzak. Kilka takich rosło wzdłóż scieżki. Sama droga prowadziła do slepego zaułku, na jej końcu stał kamień. - Znaleźlismy! - zwołał Ewald. Cragger, gdy zobaczył krzak, zadrżał. "Pewnie tuż za nim znajduje się ta potworna baza" pomyslał. W pewnym momencie odpalił silnik, zawrócił i bez słowa dał rurę w przeciwną stronę. Lavala i resztę zamurowało. Wołali Krokodyla, machali rękami, ale już chwilę potem nie było po nim sladu. - Po tym wszystkim - mówił Laval drżącym głosem - Co razem przeszlismy, on zdecydował się... uciec. Stchórzył! Zdradził! Ten... - Lavalowi zabrakło słów. - Ten s***nsyn! - dokończył Equila. Bohaterowie westchnęli i poczęli przeciskiwać się przez krzaki. To nie było łatwe, bo miały kłujące gałęzie. Nie mieli pojęcia, że byli obserwowani. To Drago latał nad krzakiem. Robił to od dzis rana, bo razem z Crooler i Worrizem oszacowali, że już dzis mogą się pojawić w tych stronach. - Nie uwierzycie! - powiedział ptak. Już tu są! Przeciskają się przez "zielony mur". A twój brat - zwrócił się do Crooler. - schórzył i zawrócił. Wilk siedział na wielkim, szarym, wygodnym fotelu. - Wyslijcie za nim Svana. - powiedział mrocznym tonem. Crooler nawet nie próbowała bronić Craggera. Była tak okrutna, że pozwoliłaby nawet na zabicie brata. Svan dostał szczegółowe wskazówki i ominął wrogów, a potem wkroczył na szlak, którym podążali bohaterowie, tylko od strony którą znał Drago i ruszył sladem Craggera. Bycie mutantem miało swoje zalety. Oprócz siły, Svan zyskał szybkosć Speedora i był najpotężniejszym zwierzęciem Chimy. Dogonił Craggera. Widział go z odległosci kilkuset metrów, ale dlatego, że Cragger zrobił postój. Był gotów sam rozprawić się z florą Krain Zewnętrznych, byle nie włazić do paszczy Wilka... Niebezpieczeństwo jednak biegło za nim i było coraz bliżej. Wyrzucił cały bagaż, zapasową broń. Zostawił tylko Mscijedynek, jedno CHI i butelkę wody. Dzięki temu był szybszy. Włożył CHI, więc jechał z zawrotną predkoscią. Svan też włożył jedną kulę CHI. W jego uprzęży było miejsce na trzy takie, ale Skorpion nie chciał okazywać swej obecnosci. Chciał zaatakować w lepszym dla niego momencie. Bohaterowie jechali bez CHI i przejazd przez całą lesną drogę zajął im cztery godziny. Cragger i Svan przebyli ją w jedną. Gdy Cragger rozwinął maksymalną szybkosć, było mu jednoczesnie niedobrze, ale czuł się bezpieczny. Wtedy pędził z szybkoscią, na oko podobną do prędkosci swiatła. Svan włożył drugie CHI. I tak pędzili... Laval wydostał głowę zza krzaku. Jego oczom ukazał się gigantyczny zamek. Król przeklnął i zarządził odwrót. Wszyscy wydostali się z krzaków, ale za stronę drogi, którą przybyli. - Pod tym krzakiem rozbijemy namioty. Cos czuję, że będąc tak zmęczeni i źli nie damy rady pokonać trudnosci. Musimy jednak zachować czujnosć i albo spać snem płytkim, albo w ogóle. Drużyna skinęła głową i zajęła się rozstawianiem namiotów. Była już noc, a Cragger nadal jechał. A Svan biegł za nim. Nie myslał o tym, by zatrzymać się na dłużej niż na dwie minuty. Prawie całą noc zajął mu dojazd do Gorzkodrzewu. Drugą jej częsć i porę nad ranem przeznaczył na jazdę po szlaku prowadzącym do wyjscia z Krain Zewnętrznych. O dziewiątej rano był już w nich i wtedy CHI wyczerpało się, a sam postanowił bardziej się skupić i zwolnić. Kule Svana też wyparowały. Cragger jescze myslał o tej całej wyprawie. Że "po co się dał na to namówić" i tak dalej. Gdy tak medytował, cos go złapało. Nie mógł się wyrwać! Spojrzał na to cos, co go trzymało w żelaznym uscisku i rozpoznał... Mutapąk. Potem widział tylko zielony dym, a potem, to już nic nie widział, bo strasznie szczypały oczy, a w gardle drapało niemiłosiernie. Rozdział 22 Cragger mutantem Cragger rymnął na ziemię. Roslina go pusciła. Kaszlał jeszcze, aż nagle zachciało mu się wymiotować. Gdy już myslał, że nic go przed tym nie uchroni, zaczął rosnąć i rosnąć i... poczuł przeszywający ból po obu stronach swego korpusu. Jego mięsnie urosły, a pod rękami pojawiły się nowe, cały rósł i poczuł, że jego przednie zęby zamieniają się w ćwierćmetrowe kły. Nagle nogi zaczęły mu się złańczać, stopy znikły, a ogon połączył się kończynami i jął rosnąć. na jego końcu pojawiła się grzechotka węża grzechotnika. Krokodyl zasłabł i opadł na ziemię wywołując wstrząs całych Krain Zewnętrznych. Cragger otworzył oczy, spróbował wstać. Nagle uswaidomił sobie, że podpiera się na czterech rękach. Cragger najpierw znów upadł z wrażenia, a potem podniósł się całkowicie. Przećwiczył z ciekawoscią swój slizg na wężowym ogonie. Potem spróbował poporuszać każdą z czterech rąk z osobna. Gdy mu się to udało, usłyszał szelest w krzakach. To Svan z nich wyskoczył z głosnym: "Aha!" Najwyraźniej sądził, że napotka malutkiego liliputa. Ale jego oczom ukazał się ogon pokryty łuskami. Skorpion przełknął slinę i spojrzał w górę. To wielki mutant patrzył na niego złowrogo i strzykał kosćmi u czterech dłoni. - Kim ty jestes? - spytał drżącym z przestrachu głosem. - JA JESTEM... CRAGGGGGERRRRRRR! - zagrzmiał Krokodyl - Mutant głosem takim, jakby grom uderzył o ziemię. Svan chwycił CHI, potem drugie i trzecie i użył ich energii. Tylko dzięki nim był tak silny, by zatrzymać Craggera, przed zabiciem go. Cragger zamyslił się: "Przecież jestem większy, silniejszy, mądrzejszy! O nie, nie ma tak, panie ważny!" Powiedział, i usunął się, a napięty Svan poleciał do przodu i walnął twarzą o kamień. - I po nosie... - stęknął. Cragger zas zasmiał się wyrwał mu uprząż CHI, a Svan natychmiast stracił moc. Cragger przycinął brzuch Skorpiona swym grubym ogonem. Cragger po ataku Mutapąku był wysoki na pięć metrów. Svan patrzył w górę, błagał, ale Cragger nie zamierzał okazywać mu żadnej litosci. W końcu urzył ostrych jak brzytwa pazurów, by zabić wraga. Wbił je w ego klatkę piersiową, z które teraz wypłynęła krew, a pazury mutanta przebiły ciało na wylot. Cragger zatrząsł ręką, a gdy uwolniła się od skorpioniego truchła, Krokodyl zrozumiał, że postąpił okropnie. Owszem, dzięki ucieczce mógł zabić Svana, ale przecież naprawdę zamierzał zostawić przyjaciół na pastwę losu. Bo on jeden stchórzył. Cragger klepnął się w czoło. - Dzięki moim rozmiarom Krainy Zewnętrzne są nie straszne. - uznał Krokodyl. Tam rzeczywiscie, drzewa były bardzo wysokie, tylko ciut wyższe od Craggera. Jego łapa, była wielkosci dorosłego Lwa. Cragger zawahał się, ale pobiegł w bok, zszedł z drogi którą tu zajechał i z hukiem poprzewracał drzewa, które rosły koło niej. Potem następne przeciskał się przez dżunglę Krain Zewnętrznych i wreszcie wypadł z nich z boku. - Hm. Tą drogą uciekli pewnie Worriz i Drago. - powiedział do siebie Cragger. Wyjął zza pazuchy uprząż Svana i założył tak, aby się na nim zmiesciła. Oprócz niej, Krokodyl - Mutant miał swoją uprząż, która w wyniku mutacji też sie zwiększyła. Cragger spojrzał na nią, potem wyjął CHI, które ukradł Svanowi po zamordowaniu. Włożył je czterema rękami jednoczesnie. Widmo jego było turkusowo - niebieskie. Wysokie, straszniejsze i bardziej błyszczące niż jakiekolwiek wczesniej. - Z moją szybkoscią i czterema CHI na pewno zdążę naprawić swój błąd! - powiedział i pobiegł, tworząc jednoczesnie straszne trzęsienie ziemi. Rozdział 23 Mutant przybywa na pomoc Laval i reszta do godziny dziesiątej do południa nadal siedzieli w obozie. Mysleli, co zrobić, by się tam dostać. - Na pewno mają wymyslne pułapki. - medytował Ewald. - A nawet jak nie mają, to nas jest tylko... - tu Plovar urwał. Zobaczył minę Lavala. Przypomniał on sobie, jak Cragger ich porzucił. Dopiero co znów zaczęli żyć w zgodzie, a gdy przyszła pora na akcję ratunkową - uciekł. - Już nigdy nie będziemy przyjaciółmi. - powiedział. - Cragger to najpewniej złe towa... I nagle ziemia zadrżała. Potem mocniej, a potem zaczęła się trząsć. Złoczyńcy ukryci w swojej melinie też to poczuli. - Co do jasnej? - ryknął Drago. O dziwo Worriz był nadzwyczaj spokojny. - To zaraz przejdzie. Trzęsienia ziemi wytwarzają się, gdy ktos zatrzyma dla siebie więcej CHI. - odparł Wilk. Zza drzew wyłonił się wielki czteroręki zielony stwór podobny do krokodyla, ale z ogonem węża. - Za broń! - rozkazał Laval i chwycił spluwę. - Ej, Laval! Bez nerwów! - zagrzmiał głos. - Skąd wiesz kim jestem? Kim ty jestes i skąd się wziąłes? - Jestem twoim przyjacielem, jestem z Chimy i jestem Cragger. - zagrzmiał potwór. - CRAGGER? - zapytali wszyscy równoczesnie. - Wiem, że popełniłem straszny błąd, Laval i chcę go naprawić. Tylko bądźmy przyjaciółmi. - Cragger, aby spojrzeć Lwu w oczy musiał połozyć się na brzuchu. - A co ci się stało? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Razar. Cragger opowiedział im całą historię nie wyłączając zabójstwa Svana i biegu na pomoc. - Więc ta ucieczka ma swoje plusy... - podsumował Ewald. - Dobra, zastanowię się, czy ci wybaczyć, ale teraz wiemy na pewno, że szala zwycięstwa ewidentnie przechyliła się na naszą stronę. Usmiechnął się Laval i uscisnął swoją ręką palec Craggera. Przyjaciele przekroczyli "zielony mur". - Dobra, umówmy się tak. Łapiemy Goryle i Nosorożce. Skorpiony muszą być zabite. A co z Wilkami? - spytał król Lwów. - Możliwe, że one i Worriz też zostali omamieni tym Zielem. - odparł Equila. - Ale przez kogo? Cragger zamyslił się chwilę, otworzył szerogo oczy i zagrzmiał: - CROOLER! To ona! To ona namówiła Worriza, żeby zwerbował swe Wilki! Im też nie powinno zrobić się krzywdy. - Dobra, idziemy! - powiedział Laval. - Ty zostań tu. Możliwe, że mają monitoring. - zwrócił się do Craggera. I tak własnie było. Worriz oglądał sobie zaglądających po kolei do hallu przyjaciół. - Ile pułapek! - jęknął Ewald. Worriz dalej nie patrzył, tylko zeskoczył z fotela i pobiegł do Crooler i Drago. Wpadł z impetem do pokoju. - Ej! Chcą włazić do hallu! Ej... A co wy robicie?! - Eeee... Nic... No to... już po nich! - zająknęła się Crooler. - Tak... Ale może warto zbiec... na dół? Gdyby jakos udało im się... - Drago spojrzał na Wilka. - Ech, OK. Wezmę kilku Nosorożców. - i poszedł. Drago szepnął do Krokodylicy: - Nigdy nie może się dowiedzieć, że się całowalismy! Gdy Worriz zbierał wojowników, Laval w tym czasie podszedł do Craggera. - Potrzeba nam twojej pomocy. Cragger już wiedział o co biegało. Wrota do meliny były wysokie i szerokie. Cragger więc mógł się zmiescić troche nawet bardziej niż do połowy. Wcisnął się do hallu i zajął się rozbrajaniem pułapek. Machnął pazurem i przeciął linę, która miała zawiązywać się na szyi ofiary. Zrzucił kamienie z góry, otworzył zapadnie, a gdy głazy wpadły tam, zamknął ją. Była już pełna, dlatego nawet, gdyby się otworzyła, to nikt nie wpadłby do srodka. - Krzyczcie! - rozkazał Mutant. - To zmyli wroga! Przyjaciele zostali wpusczeni przez Craggera na początek hallu, gdzie pułapki były już rozstrojone i krzyczeli męczeńsko. Cragger zas walił w urządenia, roboty, zapadnie, aż nic już tam nie działało. Tylko z niektórych sprzętów mechanicznych sypały się iskry w różnych kolorach. Nagle drużyna usłyszała bieg po schodach. To armia Worriza biegła na dół, chcąc sprawdzić, czy pułapki się sprawdziły. - Wyrywamy stąd! - ryknął Laval. Wybiegli na zewnątrz, Cragger wycisnął ciało z bramy, aż futryna wyleciała i niestety - została w pasie Krokodyla. - Cragger! za to wysokie drzewo! - rozkazał Laval. Cragger spełnił żądanie. Drużyna Lavala wyciągnęła miecze i uniosła bronie. Z bramy zaczęły wypadać Nosorożce i natyhmiast otoczyły przyjaciół. - Serio myslałeś, że taka grupka nic nie wartych łachudr nas powstrzyma? Traficie do naszego lochu, a potem, o północy zabijemy Eris i królową Elsę na waszych oczach! Z CHI też się pożegnajcie! - warknął złowrogo Worriz stojący w wejsciu. Laval pokazał mu gestem, że ma spojrzeć na wrota. - Co do jasnej ku...! - zająknął się Wilk. Oprócz wyrwanej futryny, całe wrota były połamane. - Jak żescie to zrobili!? - spytał. - To była najmocniejsza stal w Chimie i... Cragger nie wytrzymał i wypełzł zza drzewa. - Chcesz znać sprawcę? - ryknął. - Oto ja. - A ty... - Worriz myslał, że zawału dostanie. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. - To kto? - CRAGGGERRRRRRR! - wrzasnął potwór. Skoczył, wylądował na trawie, a ziemia zatrzęsła się, że wszyscy przewrócili się. Worriz prawie rozbił sobie głowę o kant wrot, ale przytrzymał się sciany, zmienił kierunek upadku i rymnął na podłogę w hallu. Wybiegł z meliny i zawył. Wilki, Goryle i Skorpiony natyhmiast chwyciły za bronie i wybiegły na zewnątrz. Po schodach było słychać tłumny tupot stóp jakby stado słoni biegło w Afryce. - Co tam się dzieje? - mruknęła Elsa. - Przybyli. - odparła Eris. - Laval, tata i reszta. Oni tu są! I już po nich! - Eris oparła głowę o kraty. Elsa położyła jej rekę na ramieniu. Młoda Orlica znowu płakała. Praktycznie to przez cały ten pobyt w więzieniu robiła tylko to. Armia wybiegła z bazy i stanął im oddech. Cragger podpełzł do jednej ze scian, podskoczył, sięgnął po helikoper Windry, który miał swe miejsce na dachu meliny i trzymał w czterech rękach, jak jakis pakunek. Potem odwrócił się, rzucił w drzewa, a one zapaliły się. Wszyscy przeciwnicy rzucili się do ucieczki, nawet nie mysląc w którą strone - po prostu biegli. Cragger przepełzł koło nich i stanął im na drodze. - Cragger pamiętaj! Tylko Skorpiony! - wrzasnął Laval i razem z drużyną wbiegł do bazy. Przebiegli hall pełen rozbitych pułapek i dotarli do wielkiego korytarza. - Dobra. - stanął przed szeregiem przyjaciół król Lew. - Razar, Razcal, Crominus i Rogon lecą szukać Ziela Perswazji i próbują je zniszczyć. Zapewne mają ich o wiele więcej. Ja, Ewald, Equila i Plovar lecimy uwolnić Eris i Elsę! Crooler i Drago muszą gdzies tu być, bo nie wybiegali na zewnątrz. Uważajcie na nich i w razie czego nie zawahajcie się użyć broni. Po bitwie odzyskujemy całe CHI i misja wykonana. - powiedział Laval i obie grupy pobiegły w przeciwnych kierunkach. Krażyli po korytarzach. bywało, że wpadali na siebie, a potem znów znikali za rogiem. Laval wpadał do komnat i przeszukiwał całe ich wnętrza. Druga drużyna robiła to samo. W końcu spotkali się wszyscy. - I co? - spytał Lew Crominusa. - Przeszukalismy wszystko po tamtej stronie. - My też po naszej. Został tylko ten srodkowy pokój - odparł Equila. - Może tam mają i nasze Orlice i Ziela! - krzyknął Razar. Przyjaciele jak burza wbiegli do komnaty szefów. - To chyba pokój Worriza, Drago i, jak się okazało, też Crooler. - powiedział Razcal. - Ale trzeba im przyznać, że nieźle się urządzili. Musicie wiedzieć, że pokój szefów miał dwie częsci - dzienną i nocną. W tej drugiej siedzieli Drago i Crooler pijąc wino. - Słyszysz głosy? - spytał ptak. - Nie... - odparła Crooler. Jednak nagle rozległ się trzask za scianą, bo Razar zwalił wazon. - Są tu! - zerwał się Drago. Chwycił broń, Krokodylica zrobiła to samo. Wybiegli z pokoju. Crooler ruszyła z kosą na Lavala, ale Ewald chwycił ją za ogon, przerzucił i walnął nią o scianę. Krokodylica straciła przytomnosć. - Oż ty! - ryknął Drago i rzucił się na króla Orłów. Ewald zatrzymał jego miecz swoim. Tym czasem do ptaka podszedł od tyłu Plovar odciągnął Drago, wyrwał mu broń i powalił go na podłogę. Poturlali się pod worek z CHI, Drago usmiechnął się, sięgnął kulę i włożył CHI do uprzęży. Stał się tak silny jak jego przeciwnik. - Użyłes CHI, potworze! Przeszłosć niczego cię nie nauczyła? - warknął Plovar. - Poznałes mnie, kuzynie? - zadrwił Drago. - A ty mnie? - spytał z ironicznie Plovar. Turlali się nadal okładając pięsciami. - Co ci się stało, bo chyba ci ręce spuchły? Teraz Drago przegiął. Plovar uderzył jego głową o podłogę. - AJ! - wrzasnął zielony ptak. Gdy zwijał się z bólu, Plovar wyjął mu CHI, wrzucił z powrotem do worka, kopnął w brzuch, wziął broń kuzyna, odwrócił go nogą do góry grzuchem. Uniósł broń. - Niieeeeeee! - wrzasnął przerażony Drago. - Może się jeszcze dogadamy! Może dogaAAAAAACH! - Drago poczuł przeszywający ból. To jego kuzyn Plovar wbił mu miecz w brzuch. Rozdział 24 Ratunek Orlicom Rozlała się krew. - Masz na cos załużył, demonie! - szepnął Plovar. Laval rozejrzał się po pokoju. - O, lina! - rzekł, chwycił ją, przeskoczył nad ptasim trupem i związał nieprzytomną Krokodylicę. - Trzeba to zrobić zanim się obudzi. - wyjasnił. - No dobra. Pokonalismy Drago i Crooler. - Equila wyjrzał przez okno. Cragger złapał i związał Nosorożce, Wilki i Goryle, a teraz po kolei zabijał Skorpiony. - Nasz Mutant robi rzeź na Skorpionach. Tylko tu musi się znajdować miejsce ukrycia Eris i Elsy oraz Ziel Perswazji. Ale gdzie dokładnie? Przyjaciele zaczęli stukać w sciany. Laval znalał czerwony guzik. Wcisnął go, a ze sciany wysunął się panel. Laval wcisnął guzik jeszcze raz, panel zniknął. Crominus chodził na czterech łapach i obstukiwał podłogę. Podszedł do dywanika, odsunął go i znalazł podziemne przejscie. - Ej! Tu są schody! Pod podłogą jest druga częsć ich bazy! - zawołał. Drużyna zerwała się ze sych miejsc i ustawiła przy królu Krokodyli. - Dobra. Crominus i Equila tu zostaną. A reszta pójdzie ze mną. - to mówiąc, Laval wręczył towarzyszom urządzenia do komunikacji. Laval, Rogon, Razar, Razcal i Plovar zeszli po schodach. Szli, szli, szli, a schody nie kończyły się - Deja vu! - mruczał pod nosem Razar. Byli spoceni i opadnięci. Nie chciało im sie isć dalej. Tylko Laval nadal szedł wyprostowany, dumny i szybkim krokiem, nie zważając na zmęczenie swoje i towarzyszy. W końcu schody skończyły się. Przyjaciele zeszli z nich. Laval rozejrzał się znajdowali się w wielkim skrzyżowaniu korytarzy. Korytarz na lewo prowadził do jakichs pokoi, podobnie jak ten na prawo. Główny korytzarz prowadził prosto. Wzdłóż niego, po obu stronach scian znajdowały się cele. Korytarz główny był bardzo długi i po jakims dopiero czasie znikał za zakrętem. - No, na co czekamy! Idziemy! - powiedział Ewald, ruszając z miejsca. Lavala jakby cos tchnęło. Zatrzymał Orła gestem i zerknął na sufit. Był przepełniony pułapkami. - No super... - jęknął Razcal. - Tu już Craggera nie zmiescimy. - Chwila... - zastanowił się Ewald. - Aby uwięzić Elsę i Eris w jednej z tych celi, Worriz i reszta musieli jakos tędy przejsć... - Prawdopodobnie zmodyfikowali działanie pułapek tak, aby reagowały na konkretne zwierzęta... - ciągnął Laval. - Gdzies tu musi być urządzenie do sterowania nimi... - medytował Orzeł. - Chwila! - przerwał Lew. - Pamiętam, że w pokoju Worriza, Drago i Crooler widziałem taki panel sterujący... - król chwycił za swoje urządzenie, wystukał kod. - Equila, jestescie tam? - spytał - Jasne. - Laval otrzymał odpowiedź. - Wszystko dobrze? - Powiedzmy. Słuchaj. Mamy przed sobą korytarz pełen kolejnych pułapek. Na biurku tam w tym pokoju jest taki czerwony guzik, nie? - Aha. - przytaknął Orzeł. - Wcisnij go i pojawi się panel kontrolny. Equila spełnił prosbę. - Jest. I co teraz? - Worriz nastawił dzięki niemu działanie tych pułapek na konkretne zwierzęta. Spróbuj obejsć te zabezpieczenia, abysmy mogli przejsć. Jak ci się uda, to daj nam znak. - Laval odłożył urządzenie. - A teraz sobie poczekamy. - Lew zaczął chodzić w kółko. Equila zakasał rękawy powciskał parę guzików. - Bez narzędzi się nie da. - mruknął do Crominusa. - Ciekawe, czy takie tu mają. - Chwila! W niedalekim pokoju widziałem narzędzia. One pewnie do Wrice'a należały. Do tego zdolnego wilczego wynalazcy... - to mówiąc, król Krokodyli wybiegł z komnaty, ale po trzech minutach wracał z pudłem pełnym narzędzi. - Jestes super, królu! - Equila odkręcił cos, zajrzał w głąb panelu. - Ej! To bardzo proste! - zaczął majstrować tak sprawnie, że Krokodyl nie obejrzał się, jak Equila skończył pracę i umorusany smarem, ale zadowolony powiedział: - Powiedz Lavalowi, aby wypróbowali pułapki. - Crominus powtórzył jego słowa reszcie przez słuchawkę. Ewald podszedł trochę bliżej, wyrwał z kwasną miną pióro ze swego skrzydła i zdmuchnął je ze swej dłoni. Podleciało ono na sam srodek korytarza, wylądowało, a pułapki ani drgnęły. - Udało mu się! - krzyknął Laval. - Ale to dzięki tobie! - odparł król Orłów. - Masz naprawdę spryt godny prawdziwego Orła! - z krzykiem radosci Laval i przyjaciele pobiegli poprzez cele i już za chwilę skręcili za rogiem. Laval zahamował. Na końcu korytarza zobaczył największą celę ze wszystkich, a wniej siedzące Eris i Elsę. Eris płakała, królowa przytulała córkę. - ERIS! - zawołał Laval. Eris podniosła głowę i zobaczyła biegnącego w jej stronę Lwa. Królowa zobaczyła swego męża, obie wstały i podbiegły do krat. Laval już tam dotarł i przycisnął się do metalowych prętów. Eris zrobiła to samo, przełożyli swe ręce przez kraty i trzymali się, tak, jak tylko na to pozwalały. Do swej żony dołączył Ewald. - Laval! Nic ci nie jest! Nic WAM nie jest! Tak tęskniłam! - Eris znów płakała - tym razem jednak z wielkiej radosci. - Tak cię przepraszam. Pozwoliłem na to. - mówił Laval. - Znów się obwiniasz? - Eris spojrzała na ukochanego. Ten westchnął. - Powiem ci jedną rzecz. - powiedział po krótkiej chwili milczenia. - Co? - Strasznie cię kocham! - Lew usmiechnął się. Orlica odwzajemniła ten gest. Potem Ewald podszedł do córki. - Mój skarb! - Ale co ci się stało, tato?! - spytała Eris, zauważając hak, zamiast dłoni u króla. Ewald natyhmiast schował go za siebie. - Em. Miałem wypadek w czasie tej wyprawy... Ale żyję! - Dlaczego Wilki stały się mordercami? I jak ich pokonaliscie, skoro to cała armia? - spytała Elsa. - Oooo, kobieto, jak ci tu teraz powiemy to w życiu nie uwierzysz! - zasmiał się Orzeł. - A jesli chodzi o Wilki - zaczął Laval. - To nie zrobiły tego z własnej woli. To Crooler omamiła je Zielem Perswazji. Oni nie są winni. - Zaraz was uwolnimy! - powiedział Ewald. - Chyba nie dacie rady. - oznajmiła Elsa. - Klucz do tego zamka Worriz połknął. - A do łączącego nas łańcucha Wilhurt wrzucił do rzeki. - dokończyła Eris. Nagle zza bohaterów wyszedł Plovar. - C-co to jest? - cofnęła się Eris. - Spokojnie! To ja, Plovar! Jestem mutantem, ale spoko. Spróbuję wyłamać te kraty. Ptak - Mutant mocował się, siłował, ale tylko je lekko wygiął. - Też nie da rady. To pajęcza stal. Worriz i Drago dostali ją od Skorpionów. - poinformowała Elsa. - Szybko królowa mówi... - jęknął Plovar. - To trzeba zmusić Worriza do... ekm. Płukania żołądka. Inaczej was nie wydostaniemy. - powiedział Laval. - Musicie tu jeszcze zaczekać. Lecimy na górę. Bohaterowie tym razem za wczasu włożyli CHI, by nie zmęczyć się przy włażeniu na górę i by zrobić to szybciej. I rzeczywiscie. Zamiest dziesięć, przebyli przez schody w pięć minut, wyskoczyli z podłogi, aż się Crominus przestraszył i popędzili przez melinę. Wyszli na dwór. Tam zastali truchła wszystkich Skorpionów, związanych opętanych przyjaciół i Craggera, który wycierał ręce z krwi. - I co? - zagrzmiał. - Nie uwolniliscie ich? - Worriz zjadł klucz do ich celi. Musimy zmusić go do wymiotów. - Całe szczęscie - zaczął Equila - że w Orlej szkole z pokolenia na pokolenie mamy kursy medycyny. Ja i mój ojciec spróbujemy zrobić taką miksturę. Worriz słysząc to, zaczął się miotać, wiercić i wyć. - Gdzie jest kuchnia? - spytał Ewald. Wilk nie odpowiedział. - Zapytał cię, gdzie jest kuchnia!!! - warknął Cragger nachylając swój wielki pysk i długie kły do Worriza. - J-już p-po -l-lewej p-po w-wejsciu... - trząsł się Wilk. Equila kiwnął głową, chwycił ojca za rękę i weszli do wnętrza bazy. Wilk przewrócił oczami. Od samej mysli na ten temat robiło mu się źle. Laval chodził w kółko. Po pięciu minutach z bazy wybiegł Equila. - To już. To powinno pomóc! - powiedział. - Zwiążcie go osobno. - rozkazał Laval. Razar i Razcal spełnili wymaganie. Ewald zmusił Wilka, by napił się ochydnego napoju. Wystarczyło parę sekund, by zadziałał. Crooler obudziła się. Czuła, że jest skrępowana grubymi sznurami. Nagle zauważyła, że obok niej leży nieżywy Drago. - O nie! Nie! Nie! - jęknęła Krokodylica. - Przecież to była jedyna istota na ziemi, którą naprawdę... kochałam. Nagle za nią drzwi otworzyły się i przez pokój przebiegł Laval napełniony CHI i trzymający w ręku klucz. za nim biegli Ewald i Equila. - A wy - zwrócił sie Lew do pozostałych. - Dołączcie ją do reszty, tyle, że ona spędzi dożywocie w krokodylim lochu. - i pobiegł. - Córko! - krzyknął Crominus. - Ja zawsze wiedziałem, że jestes zła do szpiku kosci. - i zabrał ją. Potem została rzucona (dosłownie) pod nogi Craggera. Crooler spojrzała w górę i przełknęła głosno slinę. - Tak, tak, tak. - zagrzmiał Cragger. - Przyzwyczaiłem się już do takich reakcji. Gdybys się jeszcze nie zorientowała, to jestem twoim bratem. W tym momencie szczęka Crooler opadła. Laval dopadł zamek więzienia i odkluczył celę. Eris wpadła mu w ramiona. Ewald zas przytulił żonę. - No to wracamy. - powiedział Laval. - Tylko się nie przestraszcie, jak wyjdziemy. Przestraszyły się. Cragger musiał długo przekonywać je, że rzeczywiscie jest Craggerem, a jego ciało zmieniło się pod wpływem jadu Mutapąku. W końcu obie Orlice uwierzyły przyjacielowi. Cragger zawinął swój długi ogon wsród związanych przyjaciół i popełzł na przód. - Znam częsć tej drogi, którą przejeżdżali Worriz i Drago, ale tylko jej drugą połowę, więc poprowadzę was z powrotem przez naszą trasę. A ze mną wam nic nie grozi... Rozdział 25 Odwiedziny w Jaskini Skorpionów i wielki powrót Cragger starał się pełzać tak wolno, aby przyjaciołom, którzy siedzieli na czterech jego ramionach, nie zrobiło się źle. Nie w jedną godzinę, ale jednak cztery dotarli do Gorzkodrzewu, a potem w pięć do Krain Zewnętrznych. "Pasażerowie" Krokodyla - Mutanta nie nudzili się, bo ten czas spęzili na pogawętkach i zabawianiu się. - Nareszcie, Eris! - powiedział wyraźnie ucieszony Laval, tuląc siedzacą koło niego Orlicę. - Możemy byc nareszcie razem! - I chyba nic nam już nie przeszkodzi. - Eris pocałowała Lavala w policzek. Cragger bez problemu dotarł do Mutapąku i zgniótł go ogonem. Potem zgrabnie omijał Wojownicze Ostrza i Pięscieniaki. Jedynie przy Gazownikach Zabójczych musiał, jak wszyscy, wstrzymać oddech. W końcu wszyscy dotarli do jaskini zasypanej tego pamiętnego dnia podróży kamieniami. - Pffff. Przekopka zajmie mi z pół godziny. - sapnął Cragger. Możemy odpocząć. - Hej, ja znam tę trasę! Poznaję! - krzyknął Laval. Za jaskinią znajdowała się inna scieżka. Eris podleciała do Lwa. - Tak. To tu wędrowalismy między innymi w czasie naszej misji, gdy pojawiły się Pełzacze. Tu nie było tak niebezpiecznie. - To chodźmy tędy. - zaproponował Plovar. Szli, już nie na ramionach Craggera, lecz o własnych nogach. Nie uszl daleko, gdy Razar zawołał: - Patrzcie! Jaskinia Skorpionów! - To tu miała miejsce nasza walka z Pełzaczami, to tu stracilismy Lavertusa. - dodał Laval. Cargger odciągnął kamienie, które zasłaniały wejscie do jaskini. Była taka duża, że nawet Cragger by się w niej zmiescił. Gdy wlot był odgrodzony, przyjaciele weszli do srodka. Kamienie, które wtedy spadały walały się wszędzie, to też Cragger musiał je odsuwać na bok. Nadal znajdowała się tu zielona, toksyczna rzeczka, Niebieski Mech, który rósł tuż nad wąską przepascią. - Podaj mi na chwilę CHI, Laval - poprosił Plovar. Pomoże oswietlić trochę jaskinię, bo tu nic nie widać. - i tak się stało. Jaskinia, a przynajmniej jej większa częsć zabłysnęła teraz błękitnym swiatłem, bo każdy chwycił swoje CHI. Plovar przchadzał się po jaskini, oglądając ją. Nagle potknął się o kamień i rymnął na Niebieski Mech. Z ręki wyleciało mu CHI i wpadło do wspomnianej powyżej przepasci. - Tfu, o, ble! - wystawił język ptak. - Połknąłem trochę mechu! I w tym momencie Plovar uniósł się, znów jego ciało zaczęło się swiecić na zielono, ale tym razem zaczął robić się mniejszy. Mięsnie na rękach i nogach zanikały, aż w końcu całe ręce wniknęły w skrzydła. Wielkie szpony plovara, zaczynały zmieniać się w małe łapki. Ogon nie przypominał już krokodylego łuskowatego ogona, tylko mały ogonek ptasi złożony tylko i wyłącznie z piórek. Wszyscy patrzeli na to zjawisko z wielkim zdumieniem. W końcu Plovar opadł na ziemię. Znów kręciło mu się w głowie. Stanął i... okazało się, że... stał się taki, jaki był kiedys. Czyli mały, błękitny koliber. - Jestem sobą! - zawołał radosnie. - Sobą! Sobą! Ale jak? - To pewnie Niebieski Mech, który zjadłes. Widać, działa nie tylko na jad Skorpionów, ale też na jad Mutapąku! - powiedział Crominus i spojrzał na Craggera. Król wyrwał cały pęk mechu, tak, że nie mógł go już utrzymać na dwóch rękach. Bał się, że go upusci. Podał go synowi. Ten, trzymając Niebieski Mech w garsci, zawahał się, ale po chwili wpakował całosć do swej wielkiej paszczy. Momentalnie zaczął się zmieniać i już wkrótce tak, jak Plovar stał się taki jak kiedys. Był zwyczajnym Krokodylem. Crominus podbiegł do syna, by go usciskać. Laval też przytulił przyjaciela. W tym momencie Ziele Perswazji przestało działać. - Ziom! Jak moglismy to zrobić?! - rozległ się rozpaczliwy głos Gorzana. Wszyscy obejrzeli się w tę stronę i odetchnęli. - To my was zahipnotyzowalismy. Ale czemu ja to zarządziłem? - zapytał samego siebie Worriz. - Crooler to wszystko obmysliła, aby pokonać nas wszystkich! - pospieszył z tłumaczeniem Cragger. - Absolutnie nie ponosicie za to winy! - powiedział Laval. - Chciałbym jednak cos dla was zrobić. Zapewne jak cała reszta. - powiedział Worriz ze skruchą. Laval zamyslił się. - Pewnie jest cos takiego. - odparł. - Ale najpierw chodźmy do domu. Przyjaciele zostali rozwiązani i wszyscy ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Cała Chima powitała bohaterów gromkimi wiwatami i oklaskami. Jeszcze tego samego dnia, po powrocie cała drużyna, Worriz, Gorzan, a także ocalone Eris i Elsa siedzieli przy ognisku na Wiecznej Skale. Rozmawiali smiali się... Było bardzo wesoło. Nagle Laval aż podskoczył. - Szlag! - zawołał. - Zapomniałem znaleźć Ziele Perswazji! Wszyscy wybuchnęli smiechem, ponieważ i tak wiedzieli, że nikt ich nie użyje. Eris i Laval jednak przez cały ten czas byli zapatrzeni tylko na siebie. chcieli być razem już zawsze. Po skończonym ognisku wybrali się jeszcze razem na spacer w blasku księżyca. - Ach, Laval... - powiedziała Eris. - Skoro teraz już nic nam nie grozi, będziemy mieć czas dla siebie. - Tak... Chciałbym to wreszcie zrobić... - Ale co konkretnie? - To! - powiedział Laval, pociągnął do siebie Orlicę, przytulił i oboje zaczęli się całować. Nikt w Chimie nie miał pojęcia, że nowi/starzy lodowi wojownicy już zbliżają się do powierzchni Chimy po tysiącletnim snie bez snów... 'ZAKOŃCZENIE' Parę dni po tych szczęsliwych dla wszystkich wydarzeniach, Wilki chętnie zdradziły bezpieczną trasę do Nieznanych Zakątków Chimy, jak je nazwano. Potem wyburzono bazę, przy okazji niszcząc Ziela Perswazji i zabrano ruiny. Laval i Eris często przychodzili w te miejsca w czasie swych randek, bo było to jedno z najpiękniejszych, choć nieodkrytych wczesniej, miejsc w Chimie. Rosły tam piękne drzewa i choinki, które rodziły równie piękne owoce i szyszki. - E tam! Niegdy mnie nie złapiesz! - krzyknął Laval radosnie. Lecz zaraz potem wleciała na niego Eris. Oboje poturlali się przez polanę i tylko drzewo ich zatrzymało. Leżeli tak w swoich objęciach. - Czy cos przed chwilą powiedziałes? Że cię nie złapię, czy cos w tym stylu? - Eris zrobiła tryufującą minę. Laval ją pocałował. - Cofam to, kochanie. Jestes zbyt szybka. - usmiechnął się zalotnie. Dalej siedzieli w cieniu rozłożystej jabłoni. Było dosć ciepło, więc pod nią było bardzo przyjemnie. Eris wzleciała w górę. - Teraz ja założę się, że mnie nie dogonisz! - to mówiąc wzleciała jeszcze wyżej. - Ha, ha, ha genialny żart! - mruknął Laval. - To nie fair, dzióbku! Eris zachichotała, wleciała w koronę drzewa. Już po chwili wylądowała z powrotem na ziemi i podała Lavalowi czerwone jabłko. - Wygrałes, futrzaku! Laval obiął Eris i poszli dalej, ku zachodzącemu słońcu, które tutaj było widać najwyraźniej... ____________________________________________________________________________ OGROMNE DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE MOJEJ HISTORII. WIEM, ŻE BYŁA TROCHĘ DŁUGAWA, ALE JA JAK SIĘ ROZKRĘCĘ, TO TAK MI WYCHODZI... MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE CAŁOSĆ SIĘ WAM PODOBAŁA. PROSZĘ JEŻELI JESZCZE TEGO NIE ZROBIŁES, ZOSTAW KOMENTARZ NA DYSKUSJI NA POCZĄTKU ARTYKUŁU. ZACHĘCAM DO PRZECZYTANIA KOLEJNEGO OPOWIADANIA PT. INNY ŚWIAT. WIELKIE DZIĘKI, Użytkownik:WindraWilczyca3000 Kategoria:Opowieści